Martin and Louisa The Story Continues
by GriffinStar
Summary: A version of how the story could continue after the end of Series 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Doc Martin is the property of Buffalo Pictures. I own nothing except my imagination.**

**Chapter 1 – Following straight on from the end of series four, Louisa has been taken to the hospital after giving birth in the pub.**

Martin walked back into the hospital room in the maternity unit - he had left while Louisa was being examined to phone Auntie Joan to let her know the events of the day and to arrange staying with her for now. He looked at Louisa as she lay in the hospital bed, looking very beautiful even in a hospital gown, but she was also pale and exhausted. Martin took Louisa's medical notes from the end of the bed, quickly read through them, and was reassured that everything seemed normal. He really wanted to check her over himself, but when he tried and started to take her pulse, Louisa had told him not to make a fuss, she had been examined and she was fine.

Then he looked down at the baby, _their_ baby, asleep in his plastic hospital crib. Martin had watched intently as first the midwife had cleaned up, weighed and measured the baby, and then when the paediatrician had checked him over and pronounced him to be a perfectly healthy, normal baby boy. The baby had cried lustily throughout, hence why he was now sleeping, having worn himself out.

"He weighs 8lbs 10oz, and measures 21 inches, so I'm guessing that he is going to be tall like his father," the midwife had said, eying Martin up and down.

"But he was over 2 weeks early, and Doctor Montgomery said I was having a small baby. I've been worried for weeks about how small my baby would be!" exclaimed Louisa.

"Well I reckon he would have been over 9lbs had he gone to term. Just goes to show that these doctors don't always know everything," said the midwife.

Martin couldn't stop looking at the baby. Even though he was a doctor, a man of science, he still found it incredible that their act of love had created this perfect new life. He remembered what Roger Fenn had said about his twins, how every parent feels immense love for their offspring. Martin had doubted him, thinking of his own parents, his mother in particular who had cold heartedly told him that she had not wanted him, that he had ruined her marriage, and had certainly never professed any love for him, her only child. Martin had feared that he would be like this, and not feel anything for the baby (the Ellingham curse, Auntie Joan called it) so he had not tried to persuade Louisa to let him be involved. He was sure that Louisa felt that he would be a terrible father, and that it was best to let her bring up the child on her own. What Martin had not reckoned on was this surge of love so strong, so protective that it took his breath away and left his chest feeling tight.

Of course Louisa had known, well hoped anyhow, that if only Martin was around when their baby was born, some sort of instinct would kick in and a bond would be formed. It was natures way after all. She had studied his face intently when he had held their baby for the first time, hardly daring to believe that he was really there, realising that his reluctance was really a lack of confidence in his ability with babies. She had offered him an olive branch when she had said that he could learn about babies and even Martin had realised that this was his very last chance with Louisa, that if he turned this offer down, that really would close the door on their relationship. However, he couldn't help but be brutally honest when Louisa had said how beautiful their baby was, as he pointed out that the baby's head was misshapen from the birth process. Louisa was surprised yet again, at just how insensitive Martin could be and not even realise that he was doing it. As far as he was concerned, he was just stating a fact, and had no idea why Louisa looked at him in disbelief. Luckily the moment passed as Louisa and the baby were moved into the ambulance to go to hospital, and Martin followed in his car.

Martin sat down on the edge of the bed next to Louisa. "Have you chosen a name for him?" he asked.

"Well I do have a name in mind, but if you hate it then maybe we could choose one together," said Louisa. "I like the name Luke, it means 'bringer of light' and also St Luke is the patron saint of doctors, which I thought was a nice link. Then for his middle name, Martin after you, so Luke Martin Glasson. I think that goes together pretty well, what do you think?"

Martin scowled. Louisa looked at him, and said "You don't like it I take it?"

"I don't mind Luke Martin, I quite like it actually, but why can't he be Ellingham – I want him to be Ellingham," stated Martin.

"Well I don't want him growing up and going to school with a different name to mine," argued Louisa, "And it may have escaped your memory, but up until a few hours ago, you weren't going to be around, you were going to be in London, so I had planned on the baby taking Glasson as a surname."

"Yes, well I told you that I was wrong about leaving, I'm not going to London. Anyway, there is an easy solution to you having a different name. We get married, and then we will all have the same name," Martin suggested, in a rather business like manner.

"Oh I see, just get married to have the same name. You're such a romantic. I don't think so Martin," said Louisa icily.

Martin cursed inwardly as he realised that yet again he had said the wrong thing, and had upset and offended Louisa. He hadn't meant to blurt out a proposal like that, but he did actually want Louisa to be his wife more than anything else. However, it had sounded terrible, even he knew that.

Louisa looked across at Martin in a challenging way.

"Anyway Martin, if you're not going to London, that means that you have no job, and no home. You are in the middle of moving, your possessions are in a removal van as we speak. Today has been very emotional, so you need to think long and hard, in the cold light of day, what it is you really want. I never stopped loving you, even after we broke up. I want you to stay with me in Cornwall and be a father to our baby, but only if that is _really_ what you want. If being a surgeon in London, with Edith, is where your heart truly is, then that is what you should do. That's why I told you I didn't want you involved with me and the baby when I came back from London – I saw you with Edith and realised that you had moved on with your life. I also saw the look of horror and sheer panic in your eyes when you saw that I was pregnant. I would rather bring the baby up on my own than have a father who doesn't really want to be there, or resents us for holding him back from his career. We would all end up being miserable, and I will _not_ do that to our son. It's not a good idea to rush into anything. That was our problem last time, we rushed into getting married without thinking things through, we let our hearts rule our heads. I really don't think I could bear to go through all that again."

Martin couldn't deny that Louisa was talking a lot of sense, because at the moment he really didn't have much to offer her, did he? But he also knew that he wanted to work things out with Louisa, whatever it took.

"OK well, trust me, I will sort everything, but I can see that you are very tired, and I think it appropriate that I should leave you to rest. I will come back and visit tomorrow, and we can try to sort things out when we have both had time to think things through," said Martin.

"Well I hope to come home tomorrow, I don't like being in hospital, and everything is fine with me and the baby," Louisa declared.

Martin looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you completely mad woman? You've been in a car accident and given birth, all in an afternoon. I strongly advise you to stay in hospital for a few days to recover, rest and be monitored," he bellowed at her.

"Thank you Doctor, but I can rest better at home. I can manage, and I can organize a taxi to take me home," said Louisa defiantly.

"_YOU ARE NOT GOING HOME IN A TAXI_! Not after what happened today. God, you're so stubborn, let me take you home if you insist on going, just ring me when you know what's happening – yes? I have arranged to stay at Joan's for now, and the removal men are putting everything in her barn," Martin pleaded with her.

Louisa looked back at him intently and said "OK, well if you mean it about coming back tomorrow and taking me home, could you collect some things from my house if I give you my keys? I'll write you a list, I need the baby car seat, and I had a bag packed ready for taking to hospital when the time came, except of course I didn't have it with me when the time did come. There are a few other things, I'm sure Joan could help you."

"I believe that I'm capable of managing with a list, I'm not a complete moron," said Martin, looking straight back at her.

"Hmm," said Louisa uncertainly, handing him her keys and a hastily written list.

With that, Martin gently leant over Louisa, kissed her tenderly on her cheek, looked down at the sleeping baby for the last time, and then strode out of the room. "Get some rest," he called over his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Doc Martin is the property of Buffalo Pictures. I own nothing except my imagination**

**Chapter 2**

Martin got out of his car at Havenhurst Farm, and walked to the front door. Joan flung the door open, and gave Martin a big hug as she said "Marty, oh congratulations, a baby boy, how wonderful, how's Louisa?"

She was grinning widely and Martin couldn't remember ever seeing her look so happy and excited.

"Louisa's fine, just tired," he replied.

"And the baby how's he? What does he look like, has he got any hair, does he look like you or Louisa?" Joan asked.

"He looks like a baby," Martin replied shortly.

"Martin!"

"Louisa insisted I take some pictures of him on my mobile phone, she knew you would want to know what he looked like. So here, look at this."

Martin showed Joan the pictures on his phone, secretly rather pleased to have an excuse to look at them himself.

"Oh he's beautiful, he's perfect," said Joan, getting very emotional and tearful.

"Oh for God's sake Auntie Joan, what are you going to be like when you actually see him rather than a small picture?"

"I'm going to be over the moon, and you can say what you like Marty, because I'm allowed to be emotional at a time like this. You know I was never able to have children although Phil and I desperately wanted to, and I had given up hope of you ever marrying and having a family. So I think that this baby is just the best thing that could have happened. Does he have a name yet?"

"I think he is going to be called Luke – Luke Martin, but we can't agree on his surname."

"Luke – yes I like that, and how lovely for him to be Martin after you. Surely you can find a compromise on his surname, don't for goodness sake start an argument over that – you haven't, have you? You've got that shifty look on your face."

Martin briefly filled Auntie Joan in on what he and Louisa had discussed. He knew he could always rely on her for a balanced and fair opinion, even if he didn't always like what she told him.

"Well it seems to me that you have got to prove to Louisa that you are serious about wanting to be with her, so just what are you going to do about your job and somewhere to live?"

"I'll sort it out. I shall make some phone calls tomorrow. Right now though, I am very tired, so I need to sleep. Am I in my old room?"

"Yes you are. Aren't you hungry, I've got some soup if you like…?" Joan found she was talking to his back as he disappeared upstairs carrying his overnight bag with him.

"Oh God, he always has to do things the hard way," she said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Doc Martin is the property of Buffalo Pictures. I own nothing except my imagination**

**Chapter 3**

Martin tossed and turned as he tried to sleep that night. Unsurprisingly there were many thoughts going through his head. He had left the hospital that night sure of what he wanted. He had had a moment of certainty, an epiphany, when he'd seen the crashed taxi. He knew, for certain, that life without Louisa in his world was not worth living.

When they had called off their wedding, they had both believed that they wouldn't make each other happy. What he had found out, in the weeks and months after she had left, was that he most certainly wasn't happy without her. However, every time he wondered if he had made the wrong decision, he very quickly remembered that Louisa had made exactly the same decision, so there was no point in contacting her, or admitting that maybe he had been wrong.

He had carried on with his medical duties in a robotic manner, as a front to cover his real feelings – something he was very good at, that he had done most of his life. No one really noticed much difference in him. Louisa had once described Martin as rude, gruff and monosyllabic – well he certainly was now. Underneath that exterior though, he was in despair, as everything around him reminded him of Louisa. To try to compensate, Martin channelled all his spare energy into conquering his blood phobia, so that he could move away, go back to his successful career and immerse himself in the world of surgery again. He felt that was the only way to keep his sanity.

Meeting up with Edith again had been good, she was someone that he could talk to on the same level, they could discuss medical matters and she'd proved helpful in getting him to conquer his blood phobia. However, although he had not been looking for anything more than friendship from her, it soon became apparent that Edith had other ideas. When they'd first met at medical school many years before, they had both been brilliant students, and this had drawn them together when they were competing for top place. Edith enjoyed a challenge, and she soon managed to seduce the shy, awkward but brilliant young doctor. She had been his first lover and he had believed himself to be madly in love with her. Like many young men, he found it hard to resist the sexual chemistry between them, and ended up not always thinking with his head, but with another part of his anatomy.

She, however was very ambitious, and when there was a choice between Martin and a top job abroad, she chose the job. Martin stood his ground and refused to move abroad with her – he realised that medicine was his only true love; there was no prestigious job on offer for him in Canada.

At first Martin was heartbroken – his first lover had left him, but in time he realised that actually Edith was really rather manipulative, she always wanted things done her way, and always managed to persuade him by using her powers in the bedroom. Now, when she came back into his life all these years later, she really thought she could just pick up where she left off, that she could still wield her sexual power over him. However, she was really only interested in him if he managed to get back into surgery as a top consultant. Anything else, such as being a GP in a small Cornish village, was just laughable as far as she was concerned. Martin compared that to how Louisa viewed him – she thought of him being the GP in Portwenn as a highly impressive, very worthwhile job, and even through all their difficulties, always told everyone that he was a very, very good doctor. She also accepted that his blood phobia was just part of who he was, as did most of the village now.

Going back to London had seemed the best option when there was no Louisa in his life – but then she came back and that changed everything. He knew he had not handled things very well when Louisa had turned up on his doorstep, but it was such a shock to see her, and then the bombshell of her pregnancy- and she hadn't stayed for more than two minutes once she'd seen Edith in his kitchen. It hadn't occurred to him that Louisa would assume that Edith was his new girlfriend – it hadn't even occurred to him at that point. So Martin simply assumed that she no longer had feelings for him, thought he would be a dreadful father and wanted to have nothing to do with him. Now, earlier today in the hospital, Louisa had told him that she had never stopped loving him – she had certainly kept that hidden well, he would never have guessed. He never could understand women and their emotions.

What he didn't realise with Louisa was that she had developed a defence mechanism while she was growing up with a mother who left her, and a gambling father who made all sorts of promises but invariably let her down. She had worked out that if you rejected and shut other people out first, before they did it to you, it was less painful, and made you feel that you were in control. So she never gave Martin the chance to reject her and the baby – she did it first, once she thought that he had moved on and had a new woman in his life.

Things had come to a head with Edith at the hotel in Exeter. In her usual bossy manner, she had not consulted him about their sleeping arrangements, she had simply booked them a double room, confident that Martin would not be able to resist her charms. At first, Martin went along with the arrangements, but later on, he'd stared at the double bed that he was supposed to share with Edith, and all he could think about was how wonderful it had been when he and Louisa had made love, how beautiful she had looked, how much he loved her then and how much he loved her still, even if, as he believed then, that love was not returned. There was no way that he could share a bed with Edith or even attempt to make love to her – so he walked out of the hotel. Of course, Edith couldn't even contemplate the fact that Martin didn't want to be with her, so she told him that he had developed a new phobia about intimacy. Martin almost laughed out loud at her diagnosis. He certainly had no problem with intimacy with the _right _person, just with Edith.

So where did that leave things now – how could he sort things out between himself and Louisa? At least she was giving him a chance, he just hoped that he wouldn't do his usual trick of saying and/or doing the wrong thing, but as Louisa always seemed so easily offended or upset, he really had to think this through carefully. Finally, he wrote himself a list of phone calls to make first thing in the morning. Once they were made he would have a better idea of what he could say to Louisa. At last he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Doc Martin is the property of Buffalo Pictures. I own nothing except my imagination**

**Chapter 4**

Despite his restless night, Martin was up at his usual time of 7am, and went down to the kitchen to have some breakfast. Auntie Joan was already up and feeding the chickens, so when she saw him, she came back in and they had breakfast together.

"So what is your plan of action today? When is Louisa coming out of hospital and when do I get to hold baby Luke?" she asked excitedly.

"Well Louisa seems to think she will be coming out today. I've told her that she should stay in for a few days to rest and recover, but naturally she didn't take any notice of me. I've asked her to ring me when she has a better idea of what time she will need picking up. In the meantime I have some important calls to make; it's just a bit too early to make them right now. I'm sure that you will get to hold the baby very soon. Oh and I have to pick some things up from Louisa's house before I go to the hospital – she seems to think that I'm only just capable of this task and might need your help."

After breakfast, Martin made his first call even though it was still quite early – it was to Chris Parsons. After that he called Imperial, then his solicitors, his bank manager, some estate agents, the letting agent in London, and some car dealerships.

Joan left him to it – she knew better than to interrupt Martin when he was busy and focused, she would get short shrift from him. He would tell her what he was planning in due course, she was pretty sure.

Finally, at around midday, Martins' mobile rang, and he saw that it was Louisa calling.

"Louisa, what's happening? How are you?" asked Martin.

"Martin, they won't let me come home," said Louisa very shakily, sounding as if she had been crying.

Martin immediately felt worried, and had to stop himself from shouting down the phone.

"Why, what's happened?" he asked, in as controlled a manner as he could.

"Well, I sort of fainted this morning, it was nothing, but now they are strongly advising me not to discharge myself. They think I might be anaemic again and want to do some blood tests," explained Louisa.

"What do you mean 'sort of fainted' – either you did or you didn't. Tell me exactly what happened Louisa, and don't leave anything out," barked Martin.

"I got up to go to the loo, and I think that I just got up a bit too quickly, because as I stood up I passed out just for a minute, and as I had been bleeding quite heavily after the birth, there was quite a lot of blood around, and I think they panicked that I had hurt myself," Louisa explained.

Martin grimaced at the thought of all the blood. He thought that he had conquered his phobia, but it seemed that it still affected him when he was emotionally involved, so he would still need to work on it.

"Look the sensible thing is to stay in hospital just for a little bit longer while they run the tests. After all, you'll be looking after the baby, you can't be passing out while you're holding him can you? The baby is alright isn't he?" Martin asked, knowing that the best way to get Louisa to agree was to urge her to consider the baby's safety.

"Yes, he's fine. I suppose you're right, luckily I wasn't holding him earlier I suppose. Also they've said that I can only have two visitors this afternoon, they think I need to rest, so will you and Joan come, if it's not too much trouble? Visiting is from 2 o'clock onwards, and if you could bring my bag from my house, that would be great, I'll be needing those things if I'm staying in a bit longer," Louisa said reluctantly.

Martin heaved a sigh of relief that she had accepted that it would be best to stay in hospital.

"Of course, we'll be there at two. Make sure you rest and do as you're told. Bye."

Martin was never one for small talk, especially on the phone. He would be making detailed enquiries at the hospital about exactly what had happened, and what Louisa's treatment was as soon as he got there, that was for sure.

Joan had overheard some of the conversation, and was hovering around, waiting to find out what the matter was.

Martin quickly explained what had happened, and then said,

"Well you get your wish, you can come with me this afternoon to see Louisa and the baby. We can stop on the way and pick up her things from the house."

"Are you sure you want me to come, you and Louisa have a lot to talk about? Actually, Mrs Taylor from the farm down the road is in the hospital, so I'll just spend a few minutes with you both, and then I'll leave you to it and visit her," Joan said.

**xXx**

Martin pulled up outside Louisa's house – well the one that she was renting at the moment that belonged to Mr Routledge. He had never been very keen on this house, he could still picture how disgusting it had been when the old man was living there. He let himself in using the key that Louisa had given him. He had to admit that she had done a good job in cleaning the house up and making it look nice, but it had worried him how much effort she had had to put in whilst heavily pregnant. It had made him feel guilty and cross that he wasn't allowed to look after Louisa, that she was reduced to living in what he considered a bacteria infested hovel. However the guilt had come across as pure horridness as he had berated Louisa for shifting furniture, and had tried to prevent her from taking on a full time job as head teacher.

Martin looked at the list that Louisa had given him, and headed upstairs to collect the items. There was only one bedroom, and in there he found what she had asked him to get. He looked round, and saw various items of baby equipment such as a Moses basket and stand, boxes of nappies, bags of baby clothes. The room was pretty much full, and it was very clear to him that this house would be no good in the long run, it was just too small. Louisa's own house, that she would be getting back soon, after it had been rented out, was still only a one bedroom cottage, albeit a much nicer one. Joan was downstairs, checking what had been left in the fridge, picking up Louisa's post etc.

"Right, I think that's everything on the list, we'd better get going or we'll be late," said Martin.

As they tried to leave, several neighbours came up, having seen Martin's car by the house. They all wanted to know about the baby, how Louisa was, when could they visit her, and when she was coming home. Martin found it hard to be civil, he just shouted at them that she needed to rest and wasn't allowed visitors. He really didn't have time for all this, and when he saw Bert approaching, he practically bundled Joan in the car and drove off before Bert could delay them any further.

"Why can't they all just mind their own business?" Martin growled at Joan.

"Louisa is their business, as far as they are concerned," Joan said, giving him one of her looks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Doc Martin is the property of Buffalo Pictures. I own nothing except my imagination**

**Chapter 5**

Martin and Joan walked into the maternity ward, and found Louisa in a side room next to the nurse's station where the staff could keep an eye on her and regularly monitor her. Louisa was sitting up in bed, cradling baby Luke in her arms. She was blissfully happy looking down at her baby, gently kissing his head, but Martin noticed that she looked even paler than the day before, and he was immediately concerned. Joan went over and gave Louisa a hug and kiss, asking her how she was, and cooing at the sight of the baby.

"Would you like to hold him?" Louisa asked Joan.

"Oh, if you're sure that's alright, I would love to," said Joan in delight.

Louisa passed Luke over, and Joan burst into tears at the sheer pleasure holding a new born baby gave her.

"He is beautiful, perfect, gorgeous," said Joan emotionally.

"Well I'm glad you think so, Martin thinks he's deformed," said Louisa looking sharply at Martin, who was engrossed reading her medical notes, and didn't pay any attention to what she was saying.

"He's the best mistake you two have ever made. So for goodness sake sort something out between the two of you to give this little lad the family he deserves," said Joan with feeling. "Otherwise I shall just have to knock your two heads together."

While Joan cradled the baby, Martin took the opportunity to start checking Louisa over, and this time he ignored her protests. He had even brought his medical bag to make sure he had the right equipment.

"Hmm, yes I think you are anaemic, probably have been for a while, weren't they checking for that at antenatal clinic? I see they have ordered several blood tests, and given you an injection, so that should help. You may need a blood transfusion if the results show that your levels are really low. Are you drinking plenty? You'll need to keep your fluids up especially with feeding the baby – I take it you are planning to breast feed? Breast milk provides optimal nutrients for the baby."

"Yes Martin, I am planning to breast feed, and I do know that it's best for the baby. We have already made a start with breast feeding, Luke and I, the midwife says he seems to be a natural, and knows just what to do."

"Most males do when it comes to breasts," said Joan, smiling, but not looking up from the baby. "In my experience anyhow."

"Auntie Joan! Really," said Martin embarrassed.

Louisa and Joan laughed together at his discomfort.

"Right, well, time for me to pop along and visit Mrs Taylor. Here, take your son," said Joan, putting Luke in Martin's arms before he could think about protesting.

"See you in a bit Marty, and you two sort yourselves out – right?" Joan ordered, as she marched out of the room. She could have stayed holding the baby all day, he was just perfect and she loved him instantly, but she knew that Martin and Louisa had much to discuss.

Martin looked down at his son. Luke was awake but content at the moment, and he looked much more like a 'normal' baby now, he was a lovely pink colour, and his head was already a much more normal shape. Martin had to admit to himself that he really was a rather lovely baby. '_No doubt it's what all parents think, but in this case it's true_' he thought objectively. Of course he could not bring himself to say any of this out loud.

"He seems to be healthy anyway," was the nearest he could bring himself to say.

Louisa just stared at the vision in front of her, not quite believing what she was seeing.

Martin, holding their baby son. His normally stern face had softened as he looked intently at the baby, and she could swear that there was a look of pride in his eyes.

"Am I holding him in the correct position?" he asked her "I don't want to do anything wrong."

"For goodness sake Martin, you're a doctor, a surgeon who has performed the most delicate surgery, I'm sure you're more than capable of holding a baby without harming him," smiled Louisa, knowing that it was really just confidence that Martin lacked.

The baby seemed very settled in his arms, and Martin had to admit that it was very comforting holding the warm little bundle. Luke soon drifted off to sleep, and under guidance from Louisa, he gently placed his son into the crib.

"So, Martin."

"So, Louisa."

Martin sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Louisa. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, knowing that what he was about to say, and how he said it, would affect all of their futures.

"First of all, I have phoned Robert, my old tutor at Imperial. I informed him that although I had believed my blood phobia to be cured, it has now transpired that under extreme circumstances where I am personally involved (such as the birth of my son), I may have a relapse of symptoms. Therefore, we agreed that the most appropriate course of action would be for their offer of employment to be withdrawn, and the contract that I signed to be cancelled with no ill feeling on either side."

"Oh Martin, you've burnt your bridges there then," gasped Louisa.

"I then phoned Chris Parsons, who as you know, is Chief Executive of the Primary Care Trust. I told him that I wished to withdraw my resignation as GP for Portwenn - I explained about the change in my personal circumstances that had led to this request. The doctor who is about to replace me is only a temporary locum on a one month contract – they have not yet had time to advertise and interview for a permanent replacement. Therefore he agreed that at the end of the month, I can resume as GP in Portwenn. He also had another proposition for me, which I will come to in a minute."

"So, job sorted …" muttered Louisa, not quite sure she could believe what she was hearing.

"I cancelled the letting arrangement for the flat in London and agreed to pay the first months rent by way of compensation. I haven't sold my house in Portwenn, I had planned to keep it as an investment, and rent it out to the new doctor, so that means that I still have it to use for running my practice. However, I am aware that it is not really suitable as a family home, due to the lack of privacy, with disgusting diseased patients milling around downstairs. Your rented house is too small, as is your own house, which is still rented out in any case. Therefore I have contacted all the estate agents in the area to ascertain what other suitable properties are available to either rent or buy. Unfortunately there is very little available at the moment."

"Well I'm sure we could manage in one of our houses for now," offered Louisa.

"Don't interrupt. When I spoke to Chris Parsons, he told me that he owns a house in the village which he has been renting out as a holiday home. However, he has not found it to be very lucrative, so he's decided to sell it and use the money from the sale to fund a different project – holiday home in France, I think he said. Anyhow, it is currently empty as he was having it cleaned up ready to put on the market. He has said that we could rent it from him, with a view to buying it if we like it. Would save him the bother and expensive of having to sell it through an estate agent. It's furnished, so we could move in straight away. Here's a copy of the provisional details – I believe it would be a suitable family home, but what do you think?"

Louisa took the copy of the house details and studied it intently.

"Oh my God," she gasped "I don't _believe_ it."

"What's the matter, don't you like it?" said Martin, more disappointed than he cared to admit – he really thought he he'd found an ideal house, and Chris Parsons was prepared to do a good deal with him to get hold of the funds quickly. He had pretty much decided to buy the house anyway, but he didn't want to scare Louisa by seeming to push her into living with him. It had to be her decision. But if this house was no good, he didn't know what would be. It was on the edge of the village, with four bedrooms, a large garden, sea view, nice big kitchen – an ideal home to raise Luke he thought.

"No, no, I do, it's just that this is my dream house! Well, what I mean is, that when I was growing up in the village, my best friend at school, Carol, lived in this house, and I used to go to her house for tea, sleepovers etc, and it always seemed to me to be the perfect house. Well, of course compared to where I lived and my family life, most places would have seemed perfect I suppose. When my Mum left, Carol's family was very good to me, they kind of took me under their wing as much as they could. I loved going there, and I used to dream that one day it would be my home. I was very upset when they moved away, I suppose I must have been about 11 years old then. Of course when I got older I realised that I could never afford a house like that, so the dream faded I guess."

Louisa turned the paper over, looking to see the price of the house – it wasn't on there as these were just the provisional details, a price hadn't actually been set. However, she knew that it would be way out of her league.

"But Martin, it must be really expensive, I'm not sure that I could afford half of the rent or even consider buying it – it would cost far too much, even if I sold my cottage when I get it back." Louisa felt that a dream had been snatched away from her.

Martin sighed in exasperation and said "You've never asked me how much I earn, or what savings I have, even when we were about to get married have you? Doctors earn a decent salary, in case you didn't know. Also, I have some money to invest, left over from when I sold my flat in London to help Auntie Joan, and property is a sound investment, so if we decided we did want to buy the house, I can afford it. Easily. So don't worry. I can cover the rent while we make up our minds too."

Louisa did worry. She had always paid her way, she'd never been in debt or bought things that she couldn't afford, or owed money to anyone. That's what having a gambler as a father had made her like. It was one of the reasons she had been so determined to get her job back as Head teacher, it meant that she was more secure financially. She knew that it would be very hard working full time, and raising a baby, but Louisa had never been afraid of hard work – she had always been very determined not to be anything like her father.

Martin could see that Louisa did not like the idea of being a 'kept' woman, and thought that maybe he'd played this the wrong way, and Louisa's pride would stop her from letting him help. He tried another tack.

"Look, it's my responsibility to provide a decent home for our child. How do you think I would feel knowing what I could provide, but watching you both struggle in some bacteria infested hovel? We could work out a division of costs in proportion to what we both earn – that would be fair wouldn't it?"

Louisa turned this over in her mind – she really loved the idea of living in that house as a family with Martin and Luke. His suggestion of dividing costs was fair and reasonable after all. Lord alone knows how she and Martin would get on living together in the same house, but for Luke's sake she was prepared to give it a go.

Louisa looked up at Martin, having made a decision "OK then, let's give it a go," she said, pulling him towards her and kissing him gently on both cheeks and then his lips.

"Thank God for that," said Joan with feeling as she turned the corner to Louisa's room, and saw the pair of them in a close embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Doc Martin is the property of Buffalo Pictures. I own nothing except my imagination**

**Chapter 6**

Before Martin left the hospital at the end of visiting time, he went to the nurse's station and demanded to know if Louisa's blood results were in. After a couple of phone calls to chase them up, the results were found, and Martin was satisfied that although her iron levels were low, she did not require a blood transfusion. Providing that everything was alright, Louisa would probably be able to come out of hospital the following day.

Armed with this information, he rang Chris Parsons – Martin had promised to let him know as soon as possible if he was interested in the house as Chris had been about to put the house on the market with the estate agent. They agreed to meet at the new house on the way home from the hospital for Martin to look round – Joan could give her opinion too, and they could assess what was needed in the house that was not already there.

The Victorian detached house was not far from Martin's surgery, just further up the same road, set back from the road, with a drive and parking space for several cars. It was on the other side of the road to Martin's house, so the back of the house and garden looked out towards the sea.

Martin pulled up to the house, and saw Chris's car already there.

"Hi mate, congratulations on your sprog, didn't think you had it in you!" was Chris's opening remark.

"Hmm neither did I to be honest," said Martin. "Still not sure if I'm really up to this whole father thing."

"Everyone feels like that to start with. Don't worry, you'll be fine. Louisa will be a great Mum, after all she knows all about kids, so you just do what she tells you and you'll be OK," said Chris as he guided Martin and Joan towards the front door.

"Look, do you mind seeing yourselves round if I leave you the keys, I've got to pick my boy up from football – these are the joys you have to look forward to Martin. Ring me back later if you definitely want to go ahead. Like I told you, you can have it furnished if you want, saves me clearing it out, most of the stuff is OK but was just put in for the holiday rental market. It's all clean and tidy, everything's been checked and approved safety wise, you have to before you can rent property out these days. Decors all pretty neutral, but you could redecorate to your own taste in time I'm sure. Speak later, must dash," Chris said as he jumped back in his car and drove off.

Martin and Joan let themselves in.

They looked around all the rooms downstairs. As Chris had said it was clean and tidy, and all very neutral – Martin didn't mind that, but he felt that Louisa might want to change it to be a bit more colourful. There was a reasonable size lounge on one side of the hall, and a dining room on the other side of the hall. Martin thought that that would make a good study for him – he had a feeling that he might need a bolt hole to escape from a crying baby at times - but Louisa might have other ideas. Running across the back of the house was a very good sized kitchen which opened out into the back garden, It had all the usual equipment, and a decent size table and chairs – he could picture Louisa sitting there marking her pupils homework. It was all perfectly serviceable. There was also a downstairs toilet at the back of the house.

Joan was very impressed with it all, opening cupboards and checking everything out.

They went upstairs to look at the bedrooms. The largest bedroom was at the front of the house and had a large round bay window. It was painted white, was simply furnished with a double bed, wardrobe and chest of drawers, and had its own en suite bathroom kitted out also in white.

The second bedroom was slightly smaller as it did not have the bay window, had similar furnishings and was painted in a soft light grey.

The third bedroom was opposite the main bedroom, was smaller and square shaped. It looked out over the back garden. It was painted in yellow, and had a cot and changing unit in it.

The fourth bedroom was a similar size and had a single bed in it.

The main bathroom was again white, and had a shower over the bath- all functional and practical.

Martin and Joan wandered round, and really couldn't find anything wrong with the house. Martin tried to imagine living here with Louisa. He didn't really like change, so he was struggling to take it all in, but knew that he didn't want the alternative – being on his own, without Louisa. As for the baby – well he really had no idea how he was going to adapt to him, but other people managed it, so he guessed he could too.

They went back downstairs, looked round the back garden – it was pretty big, Martin thought they might need help in maintaining it, but it would be good for the boy to play in. At his surgery, he was in the habit of standing at the front of the house, taking in the magnificent view and breathing in the salty fresh air, which he found to be good for his soul. This new house also had a beautiful view from the back, so maybe it too would be good for his soul.

"What do you think Auntie Joan, do you think Louisa will like it?" asked Martin.

"She'd be mad not to Marty. I'm sure she'll love it. You said she knows the house anyway and likes it. You could make it into a lovely family home, it's fine as it is, but it's always fun to redecorate and put your own stamp on things," replied Joan.

"No it isn't," said Martin grumpily.

Joan gave him one of her looks before they returned to the car to go back to Joan's farm.

"What will you do with your furniture that's in my barn – the roof leaks, so if it rains, your things might get a bit damp I'm afraid," confessed Joan.

"Well why haven't you fixed it?" demanded Martin.

"I haven't got the money, and it doesn't usually matter if it's a bit damp in there," said Joan defensively.

"Looks as if I'd better move my things into the new house ASAP then," said Martin with a sigh "I'll have to organise the removal men again."

With that he took his mobile phone out of his pocket to ring Chris Parsons to confirm that he did indeed want the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Doc Martin is the property of Buffalo Pictures. I own nothing except my imagination**

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, Louisa rang Martin to say that she had been given the all clear to come home that day and they arranged that he would collect her later that morning.

Martin walked in to the maternity unit, self consciously carrying the baby seat for the car that he had collected from Louisa's house. He found Louisa in the same room as previously. This time, he was a bit taken aback to see that she was breastfeeding Luke.

"Well come in Martin, no point in being embarrassed if we're going to be living together, is there?" said Louisa, trying not to feel embarrassed herself, determined to be as natural as possible. "It is possible to be very discreet when feeding, you don't have to strip off half naked."

"Of course, it's a perfectly natural activity," said Martin huffily.

He found that he couldn't help but be fascinated as he watched the baby feed – he was feeding very well, and appeared blissfully contented as he suckled.

"Thank God he is feeding well, my milk has come in, and it's pretty uncomfortable just before he's due a feed because my boobs feel like solid rocks," Louisa complained

To disguise his discomfort, Martin used his old trick of using a medical explanation to cover up his feelings.

"Around the third day is when milk production starts properly rather than just colostrum, which in itself is a very valuable source of antibodies, but milk production is as a result of the hormone pro-lactin. Breast feeding also encourages the uterus to contract and uses up calories thereby helping to achieve a return to the pre pregnancy figure, although in all probability things will never be quite as taut as previously," he said.

"Are you saying that I'm going to be fat and flabby even if I breast feed?" asked Louisa, looking at him in dismay.

Martin was slow to pick up the warning signs of an impending upset.

"Well it is a fact for most women, having given birth, that they will experience stretch marks, loss of muscle tone, and difficulty in losing weight, especially if they are an older mother like you. Also bladder weakness can be a problem, especially if they are remiss in practicing their pelvic floor muscle exercises. It's never too early to start those, Louisa."

Louisa looked at Martin and burst into tears.

"So no one is ever going to find me attractive ever again then. I'm going to be fat, flabby, incontinent and covered in stretch marks," she sobbed.

Martin looked horrified.

"That's not what I said. You're taking this the wrong way," he said.

"Oh so it's all my fault, I'm stupid on top of everything else," Louisa replied, still crying.

At this point a midwife came into the room to complete all the final checks before Louisa was allowed home. She took one look at Louisa sobbing her heart out, and gave Martin a withering look. Martin was completely baffled about what was going on.

"Classic baby blues – usually happens around the third day, when all the hormones are raging. Perfectly normal, however it is wise to be very sensitive to the mother's feelings at this time. I thought you were a doctor, surely you were aware of this?" said the midwife, as she sat with Louisa, taking the now sleepy baby from her, and putting him over her shoulder to wind him.

Martin was mortified. Of course, how could he have not realised. Well gynae wasn't his thing, he couldn't be expected to be an expert on everything after all. And being sensitive – well what was that all about, he hadn't said anything that wasn't true after all. Women – he would never understand them at the best of times, and now, hormonal after giving birth – he really didn't stand a chance.

The midwife was putting Luke into his car seat, having assessed that he had been fed, changed, winded and was now sleeping contentedly. A good time to take him home then, if only Louisa would calm down.

"I'm sorry Martin, I don't know why I'm being like this, but I just can't help it. I guess it must be the bloody hormones," Louisa tried to laugh feebly.

"Yes, of course it's your hormones. Perfectly natural. Let's get your paperwork sorted then we can be on our way." Martin was relieved that Louisa seemed to be a bit more like her usual self as they prepared to leave.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Doc Martin is the property of Buffalo Pictures. I own nothing except my imagination**

**Chapter 8**

Finally they were on their way in Martin's car. He cursed at how fiddly it was trying to get the baby seat clipped in properly, maybe it would be easier when he got used to it, or he would have to see if there was a seat better suited to his car. After yesterday's conversation, they had agreed that they would call in to Louisa's house to collect what they could of Louisa's things for the new house - mostly baby equipment - and that they would both move into the new house straight away – start off as they meant to go on. Joan met them at Louisa's house, and helped load everything into Martin's car and her truck. Louisa was not allowed to lift or move anything, and for once she didn't argue, she did actually feel too tired and washed out to protest. She just pointed out what she wanted, and stayed with the baby while they loaded it.

Louisa was both excited and apprehensive about moving into the new house with Martin. She hadn't actually been in the house for years, no doubt it was completely different now, but she did feel that it had been a sign – her dream house – surely it was a good omen. Martin would think any talk of omens or signs was clap trap, but still, she had a good feeling. When she thought about what Martin had given up for her, she actually felt guilty, and worried that they _had _to make things work, otherwise it would all be for nothing. And what about Edith – did he still have feelings for her, she wondered. They still had quite a few issues to sort out, and getting Martin to talk about his feelings was virtually impossible, but his actions in changing his job and getting this house spoke volumes, surely? At least he seemed to be showing some interest in the baby, and who knew, perhaps he might turn out to be a natural with him – she could but hope after all, miracles did happen sometimes.

They pulled up to their new house. It was more or less as Louisa remembered it, she had always thought it was a friendly house – probably because of her happy associations with it when she was younger. Martin went up and unlocked the front door, before helping Louisa out of the car, and unclipping the car seat to bring the baby with them.

"Well here we are. I hope you like the house and are not disappointed," said Martin cautiously.

"I'm sure I will Martin. Let's go in," said Louisa brightly.

She stepped into the hall. It was just as she remembered, lovely tiled floor, wooden banister, light streaming in from the landing window. It felt good, welcoming.

"Where should I put the baby?" asked Martin, unsure what to do first.

"Let's head for the kitchen, always an important room, don't you think? And you can call him by his name, rather than 'the baby'," replied Louisa.

Joan's truck was now pulling up on the drive, and she was more than happy to watch over Luke who was still sleeping in his car seat while they looked round the house.

As they were in the kitchen, Louisa looked round, appreciating that it was a very good size kitchen. She could imagine sitting down at the table and chairs for family meals. The cooker wasn't the sort she was used to, but no doubt she could adapt.

Martin watched Louisa anxiously, worried that she would get overtired, but wanting her to see her new home.

She wandered round downstairs looking first at the lounge, and then the dining room.

"I don't think we really need a dining room, maybe you could have it as a study?" Louisa suggested.

"Well I thought that, but I didn't know if you would think it a good idea," said Martin, pleased that they seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"You may feel the need to escape from time to time, especially from a crying baby," she laughed at him. "Just as long as it isn't all the time, maybe we will have to set up a few house rules?"

"Yes, maybe," agreed Martin

Louisa slowly went upstairs, she really didn't have a lot of energy.

"Are you sure you're alright, I don't want you fainting again," asked Martin

"I'm fine, but maybe I will have a rest when we've looked round," said Louisa.

"Good idea," agreed Martin, thinking she must really feel tired to suggest resting.

They both looked round all the rooms, and then Louisa sat on the bed in the largest room with the round bay window. They hadn't actually discussed just what their sleeping arrangements were going to be, and Louisa felt that she had to bring it up now, they couldn't put it off any longer.

"Martin, I have a suggestion, and I don't know if you're going to like it, so just be honest with me please. We're both used to living on our own, having things the way we like them and not having to share or compromise. We are both also quite private and independent people."

"Yes that's true," said Martin, not quite sure where she was going with this.

"So how other people choose to live together might not suit us. We don't have to be like other people, we can arrange things how we want them to suit us – don't you think?"

"Yes," said Martin again, still not sure what she meant.

"So, my suggestion is that we have separate bedrooms, you have your room with all your things in, decorated exactly how you want, and I have mine – I don't mind which bedroom I have. Mine would have the baby crib and things in for the first few weeks anyhow, until Luke is old enough to go in his own room."

"Are you saying that you don't ever want to sleep with me, that you want our relationship to be purely platonic?" Martin asked, horrified.

"God no!" said Louisa with feeling "What I am saying is that, should the time come when you do actually find me attractive again, there is nothing to stop either of us 'sleeping over' so to speak. But in the meantime, we can each have our own space while we get used to living together. It makes sense with you being on call at night, and me doing night feeds. Oh and my alleged snoring wouldn't keep you awake, would it? Maybe we could have a rule that if the bedroom door is open it's OK to come in, but not if the door is closed. I don't know, am I making any sense?"

"Kind of," said Martin, trying to digest what she was suggesting. "I suppose it makes sense to gradually get used to living together. But I thought I would be helping with night feeds."

"Well you still can, if our bedroom doors are open, you will hear, not that you really have the right equipment for breastfeeding. Maybe we have to agree to try to be together at certain times of the day whenever possible, maybe always have dinner and breakfast together, try to do things together at the weekend, that kind of thing," said Louisa.

"Well we can try it - you should have the biggest bedroom if you are having the baby crib and things, and I'll have the other biggest room. Luke can have the one opposite when he is big enough. Arrangements sorted. Joan and I can unload your things then." With that Martin stomped off downstairs.

Louisa lay back on the bed, exhausted. Was he offended by her suggestion – she really had no idea. Well it was done now, so they would have to see how it turned out.

Martin and Joan quickly unloaded Louisa's things. Martin's things would be coming with the removal men tomorrow, and they would also bring the larger items that Louisa wanted from her house.

Joan had brought some of her chicken broth for lunch, and she took some upstairs for Louisa.

"Here, have this before Luke wakes up for his next feed, he's beginning to stir. Can I pick him up when he wakes and bring him to you?"

"Yes of course you can. Actually I'm starving, so thanks for the broth. Hospital food wasn't great," said Louisa.

"My pleasure. Look tell me to mind my own business, but Martin's just told me about your suggestion for separate bedrooms – are you sure that's a good idea? Shouldn't you be trying to get close again?" Joan asked.

"Well I suppose that I'm a bit worried we might drive each other nuts if we don't have our own space, that we could end up killing each other. I'm just finding the idea of sharing a room, a bed, with Martin a bit weird, considering how crap things have been between us up until a couple of days ago. So I think that maybe it might be best for us to have a period of adjustment, while we get used to actually living together, and still have our own space," explained Louisa.

"Just don't let there be too much space, that's all I'm saying. I'll shut up now and go get Luke," said Joan.

Louisa quickly finished her broth as Joan and Martin came upstairs, Joan carrying Luke, Martin carrying some of the baby equipment.

Joan passed the now crying baby to Louisa, "Well I'll be off now, leave you to it, I've left some food in the fridge for later, I'll pop in tomorrow if that's OK?" she said, and then she was off.

Martin fumbled around setting up the Moses basket and stand while Louisa prepared to feed Luke. The crying got louder as Luke became impatient, and Martin looked on helplessly. He watched with interest as she positioned the baby's head how the midwife had shown her, and Luke rooted to the side where her nipple brushed his cheek. He was very soon latched on, nearly choking once the flow of milk started, then settling down, blissfully content.

Once Luke had had enough milk, Louisa carefully detached Luke from her breast, and lay him down on the bed while she sorted out her clothing. The baby lay there, happy now that he had been fed. Louisa tied a piece of ribbon on her bra, explaining to Martin that it was important to start on the other side first for the next feed as the baby always took more milk from the first side.

"There's quite a lot to remember then," he said, finding the whole business a little confusing but really quite interesting.

"You could try winding him?" suggested Louisa.

"I don't know how, I might do it incorrectly," said Martin in a panic.

"I'll show you, it's easy really," said Louisa, handing him the baby and telling him to put him on his chest so that his tummy was stretched out to allow any trapped wind to escape.

"Is this right?" Martin asked anxiously.

"Yes, perfect, now just relax," Louisa laughed.

Martin tried to relax, and rubbed the baby's back as Louisa instructed him. He was rewarded by a large burp from Luke.

"See, you're a natural Martin," said Louisa.

It was ridiculous at how pleased he felt by a baby's burp, Martin thought to himself. He had to admit though that holding his baby son did feel good, he was so soft and warm, he had a lovely baby smell, and he did just seem to fit into his shoulder. However, the next moment he could feel the little body making an ominous vibrating, and he looked in horror at Louisa.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked

"It is indeed, time to change his nappy I'm afraid," she laughed back at him.

"Oh God, no!" replied Martin.

"I'll do this one and you can watch, your turn next, hmm?" said Louisa watching him closely.

They hunted round and found the changing mat, wipes and fresh nappies. Martin watched intently as Louisa took off the dirty nappy, cleaned him up, put a new nappy on and redressed him.

"There that wasn't too bad was it? Apparently breast fed babies nappies aren't as smelly as bottle fed, but the contents are a lot more runny. Thought you'd like to know that Martin. Important medical knowledge. Here hold him while I wash my hands can you?" Louisa said, putting the baby in his arms once more.

"I'll make a note, consider me informed," said Martin attempting to hold the baby in the correct position.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Doc Martin is the property of Buffalo Pictures. I own nothing except my imagination**

**Chapter 9**

The first night in their new home was not as quiet as Martin and Louisa might have hoped. Having been as good as gold all day, feeding and sleeping pretty much to order, Luke decided to be grizzly and unsettled for most of the evening and into the night. Louisa fed him, changed him, winded him, paced up and down with him, but he just wouldn't settle. When she tried feeding him again, he just brought the feed up again because he was still full up from being fed before.

"What's wrong with him – do you think he doesn't like being in this house?" worried Louisa. "Or perhaps my milk isn't good enough?"

"Don't be ridiculous, there is nothing wrong with your milk. As for being in this house, he's just a baby, it doesn't matter to him where he is," was Martin's helpful answer.

He watched anxiously as Louisa got more and more flustered, becoming tearful and upset. Of course, the more flustered she got, the more unsettled the baby became.

Eventually Martin could stand it no more.

"Here, give him to me," he said, holding out his arms.

By this time, Louisa was only too happy to pass the baby over.

Martin firmly held Luke against his chest as Louisa had shown him, gently patting him on the back. He walked around the house a few times, and miraculously Luke calmed down, stopped crying and went to sleep.

"How the hell did you do that?" asked Louisa in amazement.

"Years of medical training," replied Martin, gently placing Luke into the Moses basket next to Louisa's bed. "Can we go to bed now do you think?"

They both fell into bed exhausted, in their separate rooms. Although tired, Martin found it hard to settle as he turned over the events of the day in his mind. Things had moved so quickly, he hadn't had time to analyse his thoughts. How did he feel about them having separate bedrooms? At least she'd seemed as horrified as him when he asked if that meant a platonic relationship. And her suggestion of a 'sleepover' – well that could be intriguing – if they ever got to that stage.

Things were still pretty awkward between them a lot of the time, especially with Louisa's hormones raging. Tact and sensitivity were not his strong points he was aware, but he believed in telling the truth – what was wrong with that? They still had a lot of issues to sort out, but maybe it was best to wait until Louisa was a bit calmer. After her reaction to him financing the house, he hadn't dared tell her about the new car he was thinking of ordering for her. He'd researched which car of the size she was used to driving had the best safety record, and the best reviews with regard to carrying baby equipment, and then phoned around to check availability. The car dealership was going to ring him to let him know when they would have one to test drive. He'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

Also at some point in the near future, they would have to register Luke's birth, and they had not discussed the surname issue again.

And as for his views on Louisa going back to work full time at the end of the summer holidays – well he could see huge rows coming over that.

"At least I managed to settle Luke," he thought, rather pleased with himself, as he finally drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Doc Martin is the property of Buffalo Pictures. I own nothing except my imagination**

**Chapter 10**

The following morning saw a lot of activity at the new house. Word had spread like lightening around the village, as gossip always does, about the Doc and Louisa's new living arrangements. A steady stream of people, including pupils, parents and staff from her school, turned up at the house with cards, presents for the baby, 'Congratulations' balloons, and flowers amongst other things. Interflora also came with a bouquet of flowers from the Governors of the school. Interspersed with this was the removal van, ferrying items from Joan's barn and Louisa's house, and taking away items that were not required from the house back to Chris Parsons' house.

Martin became increasingly frustrated by all the people who seemed to think that they could troop through his house.

"This place looks like a florists shop," he grumbled as Joan searched for vases to put all the flowers in.

She'd called in that morning as she'd promised, she had had a cuddle with Luke (she planned to do that every day if she was allowed), she'd hung out some washing, answered the door, prepared lunch and had generally been a godsend. Joan loved it; she was always at her happiest when helping other people. Louisa had been busy with the baby, and with seeing her visitors, while also trying to direct the removal men to put things where she wanted, and take away things that she didn't want.

"I don't suppose it occurred to you to send Louisa some flowers or something else nice, did it Marty?" enquired Joan.

"What on earth for?" Martin said, looking genuinely puzzled.

By the afternoon, Martin had put a notice on the front door – it read:-

**MISS GLASSON IS RESTING AND IS NOT TO BE DISTURBED. NO VISITORS**

"That's a bit harsh isn't it Martin?" said Louisa "People are just being friendly. That's what happens in a village."

"You need to rest, especially as you are not getting an unbroken nights sleep. Your milk production will suffer if you become over tired. Joan and I will ensure that you have adequate nutrition so that your iron levels improve, but you have to rest to let your body recover from the birth process. It has only been a few days after all. My advice is that you sleep when the baby sleeps," Martin lectured Louisa.

Louisa disappeared into her room, but unbeknown to Martin she had sneaked her lap top in with her, so spent some time emailing her friends with her news, while Luke slept in his Moses basket next to her bed. Although she and Holly had not really parted on the best of terms, she still sent her an email.

Louisa remembered how, after the non wedding, she had left Portwenn, gone to London, and stayed with Holly while she found somewhere of her own to live. Holly had given her a teaching position at her prestigious private school, knowing that Louisa was an excellent teacher. When Louisa had been unwell with sickness for several mornings in a row, it was Holly who had said to her,

"Lou, is there any chance that you could be pregnant?"

"What! No…well…I suppose it's possible, but we took precautions, so I don't see… Well I am late but I just thought that was the stress of calling off the wedding and moving," Louisa had said, horrified.

"I suggest you get a pregnancy test and find out one way or the other. Terminations are best done as early as possible," Holly had said.

Louisa had rushed out to get a pregnancy test and of course it had confirmed that she was indeed pregnant. She had no intention of having a termination though – she had always wanted children, and although now was about the worst possible time for her to have got pregnant, she wasn't going to get rid of it just because it was inconvenient. At 37 years of age, this could well be her last chance to have a baby. And she already felt an immense surge of love for the unborn child. Of course, it was still possible that she could miscarry, so there didn't seem any point in telling Martin. He didn't want children anyway, of that she was certain. It had been an important factor in her calling off their wedding.

Holly was horrified. "You can't have it, how on earth will you cope? And anyway I can't have you unmarried and pregnant teaching at my school, the parents don't expect that kind of thing in the private sector. If you insist on keeping it, I'll have to let you go once you start to show I'm afraid. I can't risk the school's reputation with a scandal like that. Be sensible, just call Martin, I'm sure he could pull a few strings and get you an abortion straight away."

Louisa had at least been in agreement with Holly on that point – she was sure Martin would have been only to happy to arrange an immediate abortion for her. No way was she going to call him, she had resolved.

Trying to work out quite how she had ended up pregnant, Louisa had thought back to the night that Martin had proposed to her and she had accepted. After the proposal, Martin had gone back to the surgery to put the defibrillator back on charge, and finish up at the surgery. Louisa had quickly cleaned up the mess in the kitchen from Holly's accident, and sorted out her bedroom following Holly's stay. She had showered and changed, ready for Martin's return, which he had done as soon as he could.

When he'd walked back in, their passion had finally exploded, all the previous sexual tension between them over the years released. They had just about made it into the bedroom, tearing each others clothes off, and then paused, looking at each other.

"Have you got a condom Martin?" Louisa asked breathlessly.

"Ah no, I didn't dare to presume…" he replied "I suppose I could go to Mrs Tishell's to get some?"

Neither of them really thought that was a good idea.

Then Louisa remembered.

"Sex Ed!" she exclaimed, rushing to the little desk in her room and hurriedly rummaging through.

"What on earth are you talking about? I hardly think we need sexual education at this stage," Martin said with a puzzled expression.

"No, I was at a teacher's conference a while ago, and they gave us all a Sex Ed. Pack, and it had condoms in. It's here somewhere … ah yes here it is!" Louisa said triumphantly.

Problem solved, they resumed from where they had left off. Louisa had been very surprised by Martin, she had assumed that he would be shy and awkward in the bedroom, but once aroused, he proved to be a passionate lover, and his thorough understanding of the female anatomy meant that he also knew how to be a very considerate lover. The sex had been amazing, even if it had been over very quickly – the first time anyway. It had been a very passionate night.

In the morning, they had looked at each other, not quite believing that they had actually spent the night together. Louisa had worried that Martin was sneaking off because he regretted what had passed between them, but that couldn't have been further from the truth, and he had happily proposed again as she'd asked him to, just to reassure her. Then they'd parted, both still rather dazed by what had finally passed between them, after so long of wondering what it would be like.

The next time they had made love had been at Martin's house, and this time he had made sure that they had a supply of condoms in his bedside drawer, without feeling embarrassed about it. That too had been pretty amazing.

So when Louisa found out that she was pregnant, she cast her mind back – she knew condoms weren't 100% reliable but even so, they must have been unlucky. She thought about the condoms from the Sex Ed. pack. That teacher's conference was actually quite a long time ago, maybe a couple of years. The condoms they gave out as freebies probably weren't the best quality, and she supposed even condoms had a 'best before' date. And they had been quite…_vigorous_ was how she could describe things, and Martin was, well a big man in all departments. Louisa thought she had finally figured out how she had got pregnant.

Disturbed from her reverie by Luke waking up and demanding to be fed, Louisa wondered if Martin had figured all this out or whether she owed him an explanation at some time. She would have to wait for the right moment, if it should ever present itself. She quickly packed her laptop away out of sight, and scooped up her crying baby, the product of that night of passion. She had no regrets.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Doc Martin is the property of Buffalo Pictures. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 11**

Over the next couple of weeks, Louisa and Martin gradually sorted out where everything should go in the house, and got into some sort of routine. The District Midwife popped in everyday for the first 10 days– not Molly O'Brian that Louisa had sent packing, but another one called Clare Shepherd, whose job it was to visit once the baby had been born. She very soon assessed that Louisa didn't need too much help, and as she was rushed off her feet, just covered the bare minimum that she needed to do. The way that Martin glared and scowled at her when she came certainly didn't help to make her feel welcome, but even he had to admit that she was professional, as she passed on sound advice, weighed Luke (who was thriving and putting on weight) and checked Louisa over before she was quickly on her way.

At the first opportunity that he got, Martin was determined to carry out his own thorough check of Luke. He had watched the paediatrician carry out his examination at the hospital when Luke had just been born with professional interest as well as personal. Martin being Martin, he had read up and refreshed himself on exactly what all the standard new born checks were, and what the potential problems were. He was not going to risk anything being missed – he'd never forgive himself. So when Louisa declared that it was his turn to change Luke, he collected his medical bag and put it next to the changing unit they were using now.

"You don't think there's anything wrong with him, do you?" she asked anxiously, as she watched Martin carry out all the checks.

"Purely precautionary," was all that Martin said as he concentrated on what he was doing.

Louisa let him get on with it. She felt that any contact between Martin and his son had to be good – she'd been scared that he would shy away from handling Luke, but actually his curiosity was getting the better of him. After all, a perfect baby, one that _they_ had actually created, was a scientific miracle when all was said and done. The other thing that was surprising her was that Luke nearly always seemed to be calm when he was being handled by Martin – maybe it was the big hands and broad shoulders. Well she wasn't complaining, it had been a great help. She couldn't help but think that she would really have struggled to manage on her own as had been her original plan – but she would never admit this to anyone, least of all Martin. She did have her pride, after all.

Even now, as Martin handled Luke, he didn't cry. Martin removed his nappy, and carried out all the necessary checks in that area. Not being very experienced in handling small baby boys, Martin was caught by surprise when Luke wee'd, creating a fountain that went all over his shirt and tie.

"Oh God, that's disgusting," he shouted, trying to grab something to cover the offending area.

Louisa had a fit of giggles, which Martin thought was very unhelpful, he failed to see any humour in the situation at all.

"You could help, rather than watching me getting a soaking. Anyhow I've completed my examination, and everything is perfectly normal," he spluttered

"Especially his waterworks, hmm Martin?" Louisa said, as she collapsed into another fit of giggles.

"You can take over now, I need to get changed," Martin said as he stomped off to his bedroom.

"Oh Luke, that was priceless," said Louisa as she put a clean nappy on the baby, who was blissfully unaware of the drama he had caused.

It was Louisa who brought up the subject of registering Luke's birth and what surname they would use. Secretly, in one way she was rather pleased that Martin had wanted their son to take his name 'Ellingham', but she knew from experience at school that it caused a lot of confusion and upset when children had different names from the parent who was their main carer.

So a compromise had to be reached.

"Martin, about registering Luke's birth," she began, while they were having breakfast one morning.

Martin looked up, knowing that this was an important subject that neither of them really knew how to tackle.

"Yes, we need to do it soon, don't we?" he replied, not sure what she was going to suggest. He knew he didn't really have too many legal rights as they were not married, so he was not in a position to demand anything.

"Well I've been thinking, and much as I dislike double barreled names, I think the only possible compromise to keep both of us happy, is to name him Luke Martin Ellingham Glasson. Then in the future, he can decide which of the names he wishes to use."

Martin considered for a moment.

"Or Glasson Ellingham?" he suggested,

Louisa sighed. "I don't suppose it really makes much difference which way round we have the surnames, as I said, he can choose for himself when he's older."

Martin managed to stop himself from saying what was on the tip of his tongue. He nearly said '_Well when we get married, we will all be Ellingham anyhow_'. He was at least trying not to blurt out important decisions on the spur of the moment, however it was still his ultimate goal to persuade Louisa to marry him, but he knew that it was early days yet.

"I'll go along with whatever you think best, as long as Ellingham is included somewhere," Martin offered finally, glad that they had reached an agreement with no argument.

"OK, well we had better plan a trip to the registry office sometime soon," she said, smiling gratefully, and thinking to herself – _'that went better than I could have hoped'._

She leant over and kissed him on the cheek as a thank you – she was trying to show him affection as often as possible, she felt that it was important to try to build up as strong a connection with Martin as she could, and as showing affection didn't come naturally to Martin, she had to lead the way. She knew it was far too early after the birth to consider anything more than shows of affection, and anyway she wasn't sure if Martin would ever find her attractive again. There was no doubt about it, her body was different. However she was absolutely determined to get back into her normal clothes as soon as she reasonably could and had already started doing some gentle exercises recommended by the midwife, and the all important pelvic floor exercises. Maybe one day Martin would feel attracted to her again.

Martin was pleasantly surprised when Louisa kissed him – she stirred his desire even with just a gentle peck on the cheek as she always had because he was so attracted to her, even if she didn't fully appreciate the affect she had on him. His abrupt manner towards her was often because he was trying to keep a lid on these feelings. As a GP, he knew from many of his female patients that it could take months after having a baby for a woman to get back any kind of desire for their partner, and they were very often resentful of their partners pressuring them to resume bedroom activities too soon. Probably that was one of the reasons why Louisa had suggested separate bedrooms. Martin knew that he was often accused of being insensitive, but this time he was going to prove that he could be thoughtful – he would not be putting any pressure on Louisa. He would just have to be patient, keep his distance and keep his feelings in check.

After their civilized discussion about Luke's name, both Louisa and Martin thought to themselves -

"_We seem to be communicating so much better now_"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Doc Martin is the property of Buffalo Pictures. I own nothing except my imagination**

**Chapter 12**

Martin couldn't remember ever having so long off from work. Being a doctor had been pretty much his whole life up to now, he'd never really seen the point in taking holidays. Occasionally he'd attended conferences or forums when the subject had been something of particular interest to him, but otherwise he was content working. At first, when Louisa came out of hospital with Luke, and they moved into their house, his time had been occupied, but as things settled down, he began to get a bit restless. Louisa got annoyed if he hovered around her all the time, offering what he believed to be helpful advice. All Luke did was sleep, cry, feed, throw up, wee and poop – that was the full range of his activities at the moment, and frankly that was not very challenging academically.

There was still another week until he resumed his post as GP in Portwenn, but he felt it was time to start planning his return, and he decided he would walk down and call into the surgery. He had seen Pauline a few times, she had been one of the people who had called in when Louisa had come home with Luke. Like a lot of their visitors, she had been desperate to have a look round the new house, as well as see the baby.

Pauline had told him a bit about the locum Doc – apparently he was a lazy bugger, didn't open the surgery until ten am, took two hours for lunch and then shut up shop again at four pm. All the patients were complaining that they couldn't get an appointment, and that when they did eventually get to see the new Doc, he didn't really know what he was talking about. The general view seemed to be that at least that tosser Doc Martin was a proper doctor, even if he was a grumpy old sod. And of course, now he was doing right by Miss Glasson and the baby rather than sodding off to London, he was almost a decent human being.

Louisa was feeling much stronger now, having been looked after by Martin and Joan, both of whom were good cooks and who had both insisted she eat regularly and rest frequently. Joan loved baby Luke intensely, she gave all the love she would have given to a child of her own to her great nephew. She was however, very conscious of not overstaying her welcome because she desperately wished to see Martin and Louisa make a go of things, and she was very aware that '_two's company, three's a crowd'_.

Joan sometimes guiltily wondered if her advice to Martin that '_she was never going to make you happy – chalk and cheese the pair of you'_ when Louisa had broken things off with Martin after the concert had been a factor in him calling off their wedding – really she had just been trying to comfort him, make him feel better, because it had been very upsetting seeing him so upset by the break up.

On more than one occasion, Joan turned visitors away, especially those patients who had started trickling up to the new house when they couldn't get an appointment with the new Doc. Bert Large had tried to sneak in several times to have a quiet word with Martin, he needed a sick note for his back problems, but Joan was having none of it.

Louisa felt that she had cabin fever, she needed to get out. The pram that she had ordered had arrived, and she was itching to take Luke for a walk in it. Martin had been somewhat taken aback as he had helped to unpack it – it was bright red – he thought black or navy would have been more suitable, but it was Louisa's choice. It was the latest type that was light weight and practical, the wheels could be adapted to take a pram or a car seat. At least now that it had arrived, it was one item that Louisa could tick off her list. Sorting out some sort of car for herself, nothing fancy, was also on the list, but she would have to wait a while to do that, her budget had been carefully worked out with how much she could spend each month, and now she had to budget in the new house costs compared with the rent she had been paying Mr Routledge as well. Mind you, Martin was being very slow in working out the costs for her, she would have to remind him about it.

Once Luke had been fed and changed, Louisa tucked him into the new pram which she had parked in the kitchen while she got ready. He lay there happily looking round at the bright colours and the toys that she had hung from the pram's hood. She chatted away to him while she put her shoes on, and Martin came into the room to see who she was talking to.

"He doesn't understand you know," said Martin when he realised that she was talking to Luke.

"I know, but it stimulates him to hear voices and see faces," replied Louisa "And he loves it."

"Anyway, where are you off to?" he enquired "Are you sure you're up to going out?"

"Martin, I'll go crazy if I don't get out of the house, and I'm feeling fine now, a bit of fresh air would be great, it's a lovely day and I'm just going to the village."

Louisa was only telling part of the truth. She actually intended to go to the school which was still shut for the holidays. There were some papers she wanted to collect that she had intended to work on before Luke had made his early arrival. She knew Martin wouldn't approve, but she had a lot of things to work out about returning to work, and she knew that any mention of it would be likely to provoke a huge row between them. Best not to tell him where she intended to go then.

"Well I'm walking down to the surgery to assess what kind of a mess the Locum is going to be leaving for me. We could walk down together – if you're sure you're up to it?" suggested Martin.

"OK," agreed Louisa, thinking that she could leave Martin at the surgery while she walked up to the school. "That would be nice."

They walked down the road together towards the surgery, Louisa pushing the pram proudly, Martin having to slow down his normal striding pace a bit so that Louisa could easily keep up. Luke very soon drifted off to sleep, as most babies do when being pushed in a pram. As they approached the surgery, several people, mostly parents from Louisa's school, came running up, wanting to look in the pram at the baby. There was a lot of 'oohing' and 'aahing', and opinions on who they thought the baby looked like, and various other comments. Martin found the whole business excruciatingly embarrassing, so he pushed his way through the growing crowd, and strode off towards the surgery.

Louisa looked up as he shouted back "Call me if you need me, otherwise see you back at the house."

She smiled to herself – he was never going to be a people person was he?

Very slowly, Louisa made her way to her school – so many people stopped her on the way, she began to think she would never get there. Bert and Al came out as she passed their restaurant, and peeked into the pram.

"So when's the Doc going to make an honest woman of you Louisa – I can't understand it, with him having such a lovely boy there. We could do the catering for you again, you missed it last time," said Bert, as Al tried to shut him up.

Even Mrs Tishell came to the door of her shop to look in the pram.

"My word, our Doc has a lovely son there. Still, it's what you would expect from such a wonderful man isn't it?" she said, seemingly ignoring Louisa's contribution to the process.

Finally Louisa arrived at her school, and let herself in. It was unusually quiet with no children in attendance. She pushed the pram into her office, and sat at her desk. She loved this school, and she had worked so hard to get the Headship. She had brought lots of new ideas into practice, she was passionate about ensuring that all the children attending her school had the very best education that they could, and that they all achieved their potential.

Portwenn School now had results that were amongst the very best in Cornwall if not the country. There was a waiting list for places at the school. Teachers were falling over themselves to come and work in her school. Her pupils adored her, parents thought she was the best Head Teacher they had ever had. That was why the Board of Governors had been so keen to have her back as Head Teacher, pregnant or not. She was extremely good at her job, and she had even more ideas that she wanted to introduce. Part of her couldn't wait to get back to work.

And then she looked down into the pram at her baby son, sleeping peacefully. He was the most beautiful, precious thing in the world to her right now. She wanted to savour every minute with him because she knew that he would grow up too fast. Maybe she wasn't quite ready to go back to work just yet, maybe she could take a bit longer maternity leave before returning, rather than just a few weeks. One of her ideas was to set up a proper nursery unit at the school, with fully qualified staff, it was something many of the working parents in the village had said that they desperately needed. If it was in place, Luke could attend whilst she was working, and then she could bring him to work with her every day. It was something she could potentially sort out whilst she was on maternity leave. The idea just grew and grew in her mind. She was sure they could get someone to stand in as her maternity cover, even if it was short notice, and she would be around to support them after all.

Louisa took her mobile phone out of her bag, and rang Stu Mackenzie's number.

"Stu, it's Louisa, Louisa Glasson. I've got something I need to discuss with you, a proposition I want to put to the board of Governors. Can we meet up?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Doc Martin is the property of Buffalo Pictures. I own nothing except my imagination**

**Chapter 13**

That evening Martin and Louisa sat down to their meal in the kitchen– it was becoming part of their routine to try and sit down together to eat quite early on in the evening as Martin didn't like to eat late - and they compared notes about how they had got on after their walk earlier that day. Luke was in his pram, for now contently looking up at the mobile Louisa had hung on the pram for him.

"Well of course the Locum wasn't actually at the surgery, Pauline seems to think he spends most of his time at the pub. Definitely not up to much. At least he's hardly changed anything, can't be bothered I suppose, hopefully he can't have done too much harm in just a month surely," Martin grumbled.

"Mmm, I'm sure your right," she replied rather distractedly. She was trying to find the right words to tell Martin what she'd been up to while he had been at the surgery.

"Did you enjoy your walk? You didn't find you got too tired, with pushing the pram up the hill as well? I told you to ring me if you needed any help." Martin enquired.

"No, I was fine, I just took my time. Actually, I've got something to tell you Martin," Louisa said, deciding that she should just say what she had to say.

Martin looked up, suddenly alarmed – in his experience, those words _'I've got something to tell you_' were usually followed by bad news.

"What's the matter, what's wrong, what's going on?" he demanded.

"I've made a decision," she told him.

"What decision?"

His mind was racing, fearing the worst. The first thought he had was that Louisa didn't think things were going to work between them. She had been very quiet since she got back from her walk.

"I've rung Stu Mackenzie as Chair of the Governors, and told him that I want to take a longer time off for my maternity leave than originally planned. I'm not ready to go back in September. They can get an Acting Head to cover for me – I'm prepared to give any help needed for a handover as I realise it is quite short notice."

Martin dropped the fork that he had been holding in sheer surprise and his mouth dropped open.

"But you were so adamant …. I didn't dare to suggest…." he spluttered.

"There's more Martin," Louisa carried on.

"Oh right," he waited, not sure what to expect next.

"I also asked him to call a special meeting of the Governors. Some time ago, I put forward a proposal for a work place nursery unit at Portwenn School. Many families in the village have no choice but to work. A proper, well run nursery with fully qualified staff is something that the village is in desperate need of. Previously the Board have agreed it in principle, we have even earmarked where in the school it could go, but that's as far as it has got. What it needs is someone to investigate and apply for all the funding options – government funding, EU funding, rural community, Job Opportunity funding – whatever it takes. I am going to propose to the Board that while I am on my maternity leave I take on the project of setting up this nursery."

Louisa looked at Martin for a reaction. He didn't say anything.

"Of course, I have a vested interest in getting it set up. It would mean that I could take Luke to work with me and put him in the nursery while I am working. I'd be on site to keep a very close eye on things, and I would be on the interviewing board for the job applicants. So, I'm meeting with the Governors tomorrow," said Louisa, still waiting for Martin to react in some way.

By now, Luke was grizzling, he needed feeding and bathing. Louisa picked him up out of his pram and said to Martin over her shoulder as she left the room and disappeared upstairs,

"Let me know what you think."

But as far as Louisa was concerned, providing the Governors agreed, and she was pretty certain they would, it was a done deal, whatever Martin said.

Martin quickly cleared away their dinner plates into the dishwasher, and as he did so he mulled over what Louisa had said. She had taken him completely by surprise, he'd had no idea what she'd been planning. He was relieved that she was going to take a bit more time for her maternity leave; he'd been very worried that she was going to overdo things by going back so soon, and make herself ill. He had also not liked the idea of some dreadful child minder looking after Luke, along with hoards of other children in some grubby hovel. He knew that Joan would love to look after Luke, but at her age, with the farm to run as well, it would be too much for her full time.

Sometimes he just wished that Louisa would let him support her and the baby, he could certainly manage that financially with no problems at all. When he had recently voiced this opinion to Joan, she had pointed out to him,

"Well, what would prefer – someone hard working and fiercely independent like Louisa, or someone more like your mother – she never worked a day once she landed your father. She's always spent her time floating around in designer clothes, flaunting expensive jewellery and being transported in flashy cars. Couldn't even be bothered to raise her only child, packing you off to boarding school as soon as possible. I don't think Louisa will be doing that with Luke somehow, do you Marty?"

As usual, Martin knew that Joan was talking a lot of sense, and it made him look at things in a different light. His mother was a cold hearted bitch, he knew that. Louisa was about as opposite to her as it was possible to be. He'd spent a lot of time over the last few weeks watching her with Luke. She talked to him, sang to him, cuddled him, kissed him and generally showered him with love and affection.

She had decided to go through with the unplanned pregnancy even though the timing could not have been worse for her. She could easily have had an abortion without even telling him. She had suffered the humiliation of being asked to leave the snobby private school owned by her ghastly friend Holly. She'd had to face all the gossip when she'd returned to the village heavily pregnant. She had made no demands, financial or otherwise on him, even though she could have done if she had just been a gold digger. He was pretty certain that the cheques he had left for her maintenance before he had been leaving for London would only have been used in an emergency. Even now, she kept asking how much her share of the rent and bills was for their new home. He had, so far, kept secret the fact that the sale of the house was currently going through, and that he had no intention of demanding her share of the costs for it. He had seen the list she had of how much she could afford to spend each month on baby items, and how she had been gradually acquiring them, when he could easily have just bought everything that was needed. Because of how much she loved her baby, she was prepared to put her career on hold despite the fact that she had worked so hard to get her position.

So now she was determined to provide a nursery that would benefit both herself and the community. Well if anyone could do it, Louisa could. Maybe he should give this amazing woman his full support, and thank God that she was indeed, nothing like his mother.

Martin went upstairs and stood in the doorway, watching Louisa bathing Luke.

"You have my full support with your Nursery project – let me know if I can be of assistance in any way. I have some connections in London that may prove useful when applying for grants and that kind of thing," he said.

Now it was Louisa's turn for her mouth to drop open.

"Thank you Martin, I'd really appreciate that" was all she managed to say.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Doc Martin is the property of Buffalo Pictures. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 14**

Martin returned to work as GP for Portwenn. The weekend before he started, he cleared out the surgery and set it up again to his own very high standards. Pauline helped too, even though it was the weekend. Martin just looked at her as if she were mad when she asked if he was going to pay her overtime for coming in at the weekend. Pauline thought that he really hadn't changed while he'd been off.

She had not been impressed by Doctor Steven Porter, even though on first appearances he was rather good looking. On more than a few occasions, he had tried to pinch her backside, usually when he returned from the pub, smelling of booze, and he had made quite a few lecherous comments. Al hated him and was glad to see the back of him.

"He might as well have set up his practice in the pub, amount of time he spent there. He wasn't interested in any of my suggestions for improvements to the appointment system or the waiting room area either," she told Martin.

It had made her appreciate just how professional Doc Martin had been, and she was actually quite glad to have him back, even with all his grumpy ways. At least he was a proper Doc.

On his first Monday morning, the waiting room was crowded with patients who seemed relieved to have him back. He was pretty sure that a large percentage of them had just come to be nosy. Fed up with the same questions being asked by his patients, Martin was tempted to put a notice up in the waiting room, stating that:

1. Yes, Miss Glasson was fine.

2. Yes, The baby was fine.

3. Yes, his name was Luke.

4. No, he didn't know who the baby looked most like.

5. No, he wasn't going to make an honest woman of Miss Glasson just yet.

A couple of weeks went by, and soon it seemed as if he had never been away. He did make one change to his practice though. Previously, he had undertaken all his own 'on call' duties, meaning that he was often interrupted during the evening, nights and weekends. When doctoring was all that he had in his life, he had been quite happy to do this. However, in the short time that he and Louisa had been engaged, he lost count of the number of times that he had had to cut short his time with her – it was the main reason they had not experienced very many passionate sessions, much to his regret. He was always so conscientious that if some one called him, he felt it his duty to respond. His month off had shown him that the villagers were actually quite capable of managing without him for at least some of the time, there were other doctors and paramedics. He had signed up to an 'on call' rota system which meant that he could switch his phone off for least some 'out of hours', allowing him some 'private' time – especially with Louisa.

At home, Louisa was working out to a fitness DVD that was especially geared to new mothers trying to regain their figures. She had been following a sensible regime of good diet, and suitable exercising, as well as taking Luke out for a walk in his pram every day whatever the weather. She was very nearly back to her pre-pregnancy size, and she could get into some of her normal clothes now. She had not put on too much weight when she had been pregnant, especially following Martin's tactless remark about 'weight being hard to shift at her age'

But she was worried. After she had decided to be as affectionate as possible with Martin, she often gave him a peck on the cheek or lips, hoping that he liked it, but she had noticed lately that he seemed to pull away from her, or avoid her touch. It had come to a head yesterday evening, when she'd sneaked into his study where he was sitting with his back to her, engrossed in reading some fascinating medical article. She had put her arms round him and kissed the back of his neck – she loved how he smelled, not of aftershave, he didn't use any, as he didn't think it appropriate for a doctor to smell perfumed, but he just had a clean manly smell. Probably it was because he was so meticulous about personal hygiene. Anyhow, she had gently started kissing him, moving along his neck towards his ears, and sliding her hands down the front of his shirt. It started to bring back memories of their previous passionate sessions when they were engaged, and she had become quite flushed at the memory. But Martin had grabbed hold of her hands, pushed them away, and growled at her to _'stop it'_. He'd got up and abruptly walked out of the room, gone into his bedroom and firmly shut the door. She felt as though he'd slapped her in the face. He obviously found her to be repulsive, and didn't want her to even touch him. Louisa had gone to bed that night shocked and very upset.

In the morning, Martin had breakfast and went to the surgery very early, so they had not had breakfast together as usual. Louisa had held Luke in her arms and quietly sobbed. Well she had just heard from the agency that the tenant in White Rose Cottage was moving out in a few weeks, so she at least had the option of moving back there. She wouldn't stay in an empty relationship just for Luke's sake, everyone would just end up miserable. She would have it out with Martin when he got back later.

Martin just had to get out of the room, even if he did feel bad for snapping at her like that. She had no idea of the affect she had on him. He was trying so hard to keep himself in check, but when she innocently kissed him on the cheek or lips, it was all he could do not to grab her and kiss her back passionately and then God knows where that would lead – well actually, he knew _exactly_ where it would lead if he didn't keep himself in check. It wasn't fair on Louisa, she hadn't even had her six week Post Natal check yet, that was due in a couple of days time. It was far harder than he had anticipated, sharing a house with Louisa, when just the sight of her was enough to bring back memories of their lovemaking. She was looking fantastic, her figure had changed, but in his opinion the curvier shape she had now was even sexier than before. Yesterday she had come into his study and started kissing his neck from behind – it had felt so wonderful, and then, as she had slid her hands down his chest he had very nearly lost control. He had had to push her away and walk out. He felt so ashamed about his lack of control that he had avoided her this morning. He would have to apologise to her this evening and promise it wouldn't happen again – he wouldn't pressure her into anything until she was ready, however long it took.

Louisa was stretching out, having finished the exercise DVD – she found exercise to be a good outlet when she was upset, as she was now. She had put a lot of energy into it today, and her skin was glowing from the exertion. Her hair was all tousled and messed up. She was wearing tight leggings and a skimpy support bra top because she got very hot when exercising. She thought she looked a mess, but she actually looked amazing. Louisa looked up to see Martin in the doorway, staring at her. She stuck her chin up proudly and said,

"We need to talk."

"Yes," agreed Martin.

"Look, if you find me so repulsive that you can't bear for me to touch you, it's never going to work between us, so we might as well make a clean break of things now, while Luke is too young to remember anything different. I'll move back into my house when the tenant vacates in a few weeks," Louisa managed to say defiantly without crying.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Martin exclaimed.

"Yesterday – you couldn't bear for me to touch you, you pushed me away, as you do most of the time. You couldn't even bear to be in the same room as me. I understand, you don't find me attractive any more," Louisa spat out at him.

Martin looked at her in disbelief.

"Louisa, yes, I am struggling, but not in the way that you're thinking. I'm trying to give you space and not make any…err… demands of you," he tried to explain awkwardly.

"What are you talking about Martin, you're not making any sense?" Louisa asked, confused.

"There are many studies that show a considerable percentage of women do not welcome physical intimacy for some considerable time after giving birth. The medical term for it is coitophobia. They experience fear and resentment when their partners put pressure on them to resume sexual relations before they feel ready. Therefore I am allowing you as much time as you need, so that you are in control of any resumption of relations between us. However, I have to confess that I am struggling to keep my desires in check," Martin said apologetically.

Slowly the penny dropped with Louisa.

"Are you saying that you don't want to 'force' yourself on me?" asked Louisa, a smile creeping over her face.

"Yes," said Martin.

"But that if I wanted to resume 'physical intimacy', you would be happy to?" she asked again.

"God yes!" said Martin with feeling.

"Well what if I said that I _do_ want to resume 'physical intimacy' with you some time soon?" asked Louisa again.

Martin swallowed, hardly daring to let himself think about the implications of what she was saying.

"I think it best if you have your six week Post Natal check before we consider any…err… umm…resumption. Just to be sure," said Martin.

"OK," agreed Louisa, smiling happily. Now she understood – and she was already starting to plan their first 'sleepover'.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Doc Martin is the property of Buffalo Pictures. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 15 - Precautions**

Later that evening, as they sat together eating their evening meal, there was a different atmosphere between them. There had been a resolution of sorts. Unusually, in their relationship, they had some sort of idea of how the other one felt in one area at least. But there was also the added thrill of sexual tension, because they were both anticipating what was to come.

It was Louisa who brought the subject up first.

"Martin, at my Post Natal check, they'll be discussing family planning with me. I wondered about having an IUD fitted. Do you think that would be a good idea?"

Martin looked up at her.

"Well, it is reliable form of contraception if fitted correctly. Suitable for women who have had a pregnancy. Downside is that it can cause heavy periods. With your history of anaemia I'd be a little concerned. You'd have to be closely monitored," he replied.

"Well maybe I could try it, and see how it goes. I don't want to go on the pill while I'm breast feeding," Louisa replied.

"Hmm, not sure I'd recommend the pill at your age anyhow," said Martin.

"I'm not that old – you make me sound decrepit!" retorted Louisa. "And well, the other option – condoms - aren't always reliable, as we know."

She looked at Martin closely as she said "You must have wondered how Luke was conceived, although you've never said anything."

"Well I assumed that the condoms that we used from your sexual education pack were in all probability sub standard. Only logical conclusion. The condoms that we used after that were brand new, highest safety specification, so it was unlikely that they would have failed."

"Yes, I don't think we gave the highest priority to checking the 'best by' date on the condom packaging did we? We had other things on our minds," she said with a little shy smile.

"No," agreed Martin, swallowing hard as he remembered.

"So, is there a particular IUD that you would recommend, because then I could have it fitted at my check up, so that we're prepared…" Louisa asked, blushing slightly.

"I'll do some research and let you know," replied Martin.

Martin did better than that. The following morning, he not only fully researched all the options and decided which he considered best for Louisa, he also rang the hospital, and insisted on speaking to the consultant to ensure that the one he recommended would be used, and that it would not be fitted by some junior doctor who didn't really know what they were doing.

When Louisa had made the appointment for her check up, she had requested that it _not _be carried out by Doctor Edith Montgomery. It had been bad enough having her do the scans when she was pregnant, but the thought of her performing an internal examination was unbearable.

"Oh she's no longer here. Once Doctor Montgomery had finished her research, she presented her findings to the RCOG in Exeter, then she returned to London," Louisa had been told.

"Where no doubt she would have been with Martin had he gone – probably one of the reasons he was so keen to get back to London," Louisa thought. She was, however, very relieved that she would not be dealing with Edith again.

She had concerns about whether Martin still had feelings for Edith, his ex fiancé. Of course he never talked about feelings, so she had no idea how serious things had been between them. She had tried to ask him, but he had clammed up and said,

"We were colleagues, we worked together on her research and report. That's all."

That wasn't how it had looked to Louisa when she had seen them together. She had been astounded to find Martin already had another woman in his life when she came back to Cornwall. She'd only been gone for a few months, and she'd thought that Martin was as heart broken as she was when they'd decided to call off their wedding. Apparently not. Since she'd got back with Martin, she couldn't help but worry that he was with her out of a sense of duty – he was pretty old fashioned in his views like that. After all, he had actually left and was on his way to London, only stopping when he found out about Tommy being poisoned by the methanol fumes, that was the reason why he had come after them, not to declare his undying love for her. She was worried that he had then been caught up in the emotional whirl of her giving birth and of him actually seeing his son. The plans that he had put into place the next day may well have been a knee jerk reaction.

He never talked of the 'L' word - love. She'd told Martin that she'd never stopped loving him and he'd not reciprocated in any way. She knew how hard it was for Martin to say these things, but surely if you were serious about wanting to spend the rest of your life with someone, you should at least mention love along the way? The only time he had ever said anything about love to her was ages ago, when she'd got him drunk, and even then he had denied it afterwards, accusing her of suffering from erotomania and being a stalker.

Louisa was very happy that they had sorted out their feelings in one way – there was now no doubt that they were physically attracted to each other, and she felt an exciting thrill when she thought about resuming their sex life. Everyone kept asking her when she and Martin were going to set their wedding date, when was he going to make an honest woman of her etc. She felt pretty sure that if she said to Martin that they should get married, he would do the decent thing and go along with it. He had casually suggested it as a solution to the question of what surname Luke should take, after all. But she wasn't prepared to even consider getting married while she still had so many doubts about Martin's real motives in them setting up home together. She wanted to marry Martin, but only for the right reason – love.

That was why she was trying to keep her financial independence from him – she knew that he could easily afford to pay for everything, but that wasn't love – that was simply being affluent. She'd hit the roof when Martin had very nearly ordered her a brand new car without telling her. She'd only found out by accident when the car dealership salesman rang on the landline instead of Martin's mobile to find out _'if Doctor Ellingham was going ahead with the car order now he'd had a test drive_'. Martin had been furious with the car salesman for letting the cat out of the bag, and she had been furious with him.

"Most women would be happy to have a car bought for them," Martin had exclaimed.

"Well I'm not 'Most Women'," Louisa had retorted.

"No, you most certainly are not," Martin had said, exasperated.

She needed a car, she knew that, and much as she loved their house -it was everything she could ever have wished for - she was not the sort of woman to sacrifice feelings for material things.

Louisa wasn't prepared to give up on Martin just yet – it was still early days – but she felt they still had quite a way to go.

Martin still refused to let Louisa get a taxi anywhere. Louisa thought he was overreacting; she wasn't going to be able to avoid using a taxi forever.

"Of course if you had let me buy you a car, you wouldn't need a taxi," he'd reminded her.

"Let's not go there, hmm?" Louisa had replied, not wanting to start an argument.

Joan couldn't give Louisa lifts if she was taking Luke with her – the truck was a two seater only.

So when it came to getting to the hospital for her checkup, Martin said that he would take her. Luke would be having his six week check at the same time. In a rural area like Cornwall, people often had to travel a long distance to hospital, so it made sense that as many things as possible were completed at the same time.

Louisa and Luke's appointments were in the morning, so Martin had instructed Pauline to keep it clear of appointments. Louisa had categorically stated that she did not want him present at her check up, and as he had already checked Luke over himself (of course), he had no real need to be present for that either.

Once Martin had dropped them off at the clinic at the hospital, he went off to chase up various results that he was waiting on, and waited for Louisa to let him know that they were ready to go home. He was pretty hopeful that everything would be OK with Louisa, although she had not let him examine her – that would not be very romantic, she felt.

It seemed to be taking so long, that Martin was beginning to worry that something was wrong when he finally got a text from Louisa saying that she would meet him at the car.

On the way back, Louisa confirmed that everything was fine both with herself and with Luke. But he was now very unsettled from being examined at a time when he was normally asleep, and was crying. Because they were running late, and Martin had to be back for surgery, Louisa felt that they should just get going, it would probably take quite a while to sort Luke out.

"They said he's a beautiful healthy baby, he passed all his checks with flying colours," Louisa told him proudly.

"Well I told you that after I completed my examination. Anyway, your umm...procedure went OK?" he asked her.

"Yes, it was fine," said Louisa. "Sorry I'm a bit late, but I had the top chap do it, you know, the consultant Mr Hardwick. I had to wait around for him to show up. I didn't think consultants demeaned themselves by seeing actual patients unless they were someone rich, famous or special. Anyway, he said everything is back as it should be, no problems, and I could resume 'marital relations' any time I felt like it. Didn't like to point out I wasn't married," she joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere a little.

She glanced over at Martin, who seemed to be concentrating very hard on his driving.

"Good, good," was his reply.

Not much more was said on the way back – Luke's crying was getting louder and louder, and Louisa could see Martin wincing with each fresh onslaught. He truly found it unbelievable that such a small baby could cry so incredibly loudly. Luke was normally such a good baby, he hadn't really heard him quite like this before. By the time they reached home, Luke was howling.

"He'll take ages to calm down and settle now," said Louisa sighing "He really doesn't like changes to his routine. Can't think who he takes after there," she said, looking at Martin accusingly.

"See you later, don't forget I'm on call this evening," Martin said as he drove off, relieved to be escaping to the relative peace and quiet of his surgery.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Doc Martin is the property of Buffalo Pictures. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 16 – First Sleepover**

It was Friday, the day after Louisa's check up. The previous evening, it had taken her ages to calm Luke down, he did not like his routine to be changed at all. Martin had been called out twice, both cases relatively minor. He had grumbled about 'people not having any common sense', but Louisa thought he'd secretly been pleased to have an excuse to leave her to sort out Luke, he really wasn't happy with screaming babies. This morning though, everything was back to normal, and Luke seemed back to his usual contented self.

Louisa and Martin looked at each other across the table at breakfast.

"You're not on call tonight, are you Martin?" said Louisa knowing full well that he wasn't. There was a copy of his 'on call' rota on her pin board in the kitchen.

"No," he confirmed.

"So you'll be able to switch your phone off?" she asked

"Yes."

Louisa didn't say any more than that, but as he was leaving for work, she went up to him, unbuttoned his suit jacket, ran her hands slowly up his chest to his neck and pulled his head down towards her, giving him a gentle but lingering kiss full on the lips. Then she quickly pulled away before he could respond and cheekily said,

"See you this evening then," before running upstairs.

Martin stared after her for a minute before gathering himself and walking out of the door.

"The little tease," he thought, but he'd enjoyed it all the same, it sent shivers of anticipation down his spine, as Louisa had known it would. He'd been left in little doubt about what Louisa had in mind for later – even Martin couldn't miss signals like that.

It was a very long day at work. Martin had trouble in concentrating on his moronic patients – and today they all seemed particularly moronic. Bert Large insisted on showing him another tiny mole – this time on his backside. Mrs Wilson wanted yet more tablets, but still hadn't taken the last ones that he'd prescribed. And so it went on all day, nothing interesting to stimulate his brain. He was even more grumpy than usual – probably to cover up the fact that he was struggling to keep focused.

Louisa tried to keep herself busy – she had lots of tasks to do for her nursery project – it was ideal work because she could fit it around the times when Luke was sleeping, and normally she really enjoyed the challenges it was throwing up. She worked at the kitchen table, with Luke next to her in his pram. She liked to have him near to her as much as possible. Martin had suggested she use the spare bedroom as a study, but she liked the kitchen, it was the hub of the house.

Martin had been true to his word, and made contact with some of his connections in London. One in particular was proving to be extremely useful, Richard Blackwood from the legal firm in London that Martin used. Richard was always more than happy to help whenever he could, because Martin had completed life saving surgery on his daughter after Richard had been told there was no hope for her, nothing further could be done. He felt forever in Martin's debt.

He had offered the services of a very keen and able graduate intern, who had already completed all the tasks that they had planned for him in record time and they were struggling to find him something to do that would stretch him. Richard suggested that they could set him the task of exploring every grant possibility either from government or EU sources. It wasn't normally the sort of thing they undertook, but it would give this young graduate something to get his teeth into and would be good experience in looking into Government and EU regulations and paperwork.

However today Louisa just couldn't focus on her project, and when Dominic – the intern – rang her with lots of questions, she struggled to concentrate on what he was saying.

"Are you alright, Miss Glasson? You don't seem your normal self today," Dominic asked.

"Oh just a bad night with the baby, leave those questions with me and I'll get back to you," Louisa replied.

Finally the day passed, and Louisa heard Martin come in from work.

This time it was Martin who put his arm around Louisa's waist and firmly pulled her to him, giving her a long hard kiss, before he walked away.

"Good evening. How was your day?" he innocently asked.

Louisa was surprised but delighted that he had picked up her little game and carried it on.

They were both enjoying this, knowing how it was going to end. The electricity between them was palpable, but they carried on acting out their usual routine.

Louisa willed Luke to be his normal good self, and settle down at around 10 pm as he usually did for the next four to five hours. Before she went upstairs with him, she looked at Martin innocently and said,

"I assume you have no objections to a visitor to your room tonight in about half an hour?"

"That would be acceptable," was Martin's short reply.

While she was upstairs, he locked all the doors, switched off all the lights, switched off his mobile phone and took the house phone off the hook. No one was going to interrupt this night if he could help it.

Louisa whispered in Luke's ear.

"Please be a good boy for Mummy and Daddy, Luke. Please, pretty please."

Luckily Luke seemed to know that this was important – either that or he was catching up from the previous unsettled night – and he went down straight away, quicker than expected. She put the baby monitor in Martin's room out of sight but still in earshot. Although their bedrooms were next to each other and the doors were open, she still needed that reassurance. She looked around Martin's room – it was so masculine, just like him really. Her room was more of a baby's nursery at the moment, so coming into Martin's room felt like walking into an adult world – it seemed a little bit naughty and exciting too. She felt it was really working for them having separate bedrooms.

Louisa had a quick shower in her en-suite bathroom, and slipped on a cream silk negligee. She wasn't sure what Martin's tastes were, but she felt that classy and simple were probably best. Plus it had the added bonus of being very easy to slip off.

As Louisa came out of her bedroom, Martin was coming out of the shower in the main bathroom onto the landing, with just a towel wrapped around his middle. For a few seconds, they just looked at each other. And then he caught her up in one powerful sweep and kissed her deeply and passionately. She reached up, running her hands through the hair on the back of his head and pulling him down to her, returning his kiss with equal passion.

They stumbled and groped their way into his bedroom, still kissing. Her silk negligee felt wonderful against his skin, but it was in the way, he wanted to feel her bare skin against his, so he quickly slipped the straps down over her shoulders. His towel and her negligee dropped together to the floor. They fell onto the bed, and continued kissing, their hands hungrily exploring each others bodies.

Martin was trying his best to take things slowly and be gentle for Louisa, but when she urgently implored him 'I need you Martin, now, please!' he willingly gave in to her demands.

"I don't want to hurt you, just say and I'll stop," he managed to say, knowing it would take superhuman effort, but he would.

"Please don't stop, Martin, please," Louisa begged him, and he was only too happy to comply.

Their passion rose to a crescendo as they reached their climax together, in perfect unison. As they clung together in their release, Martin whispered fervently,

"I love you, Louisa, I love you."

"I love you too Martin," Louisa whispered back, incredulously.

As they lay together in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Louisa looked into Martin's eyes. She expected him to look away, to be embarrassed about what he'd said in the heat of the moment – but he didn't. He looked back at her, for once, it seemed, totally confident in his feelings. It was as if he had finally let go of a barrier, and completely connected with her.

Louisa felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

"What's the matter, did I hurt you?" Martin wanted to know, all concern.

"No, I'm just so happy," she replied smiling through her tears.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Doc Martin is the property of Buffalo Pictures. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 17 - Smiles all round**

The following morning, Martin was in the bathroom shaving.

"Martin, come quickly," he heard Louisa calling "It's Luke."

Dropping his shaver in alarm, he rushed into Louisa's room.

"What's the matter?" he shouted.

"Look," Louisa said, "He's smiling."

"Don't be silly, it's probably wind…" Martin was saying.

At that moment Luke caught sight of his father's face, and after studying him for a short while, smiled a big smile up at him.

"I think he's picked up on how I'm feeling," said Louisa softly.

"Hmm. He's just a baby Louisa," said Martin. But his face softened too, and even he couldn't help giving a little smile back to Luke.

Later that morning Joan called in as she did most days. As she cuddled him, Luke practiced his new trick on her, giving Joan a lovely smile. Of course Joan was thrilled, and told Luke as she kissed his neck,

"Who's a clever boy then?"

"He's not a pet, Auntie Joan," said Martin witheringly. He could not bring himself to indulge in any kind of baby talk, and found it embarrassing when other people did.

Joan picked up straight away that something was different between Martin and Louisa. They kept giving each other little looks, and Louisa was wearing a smile all the time. Even Martin looked – well happy, which he never usually did, he even seemed to smile a little at Louisa. Could this mean…? She hardly dared to hope.

"Perhaps Louisa has finally come to her senses over her bloody stupid idea of separate bedrooms. After all, that was never going to help them find any kind of action between the sheets, was it?" Joan thought to herself.

Joan and Louisa had formed a special bond. They didn't always see eye to eye, but they had a deep respect for one another. In a lot of ways they were very similar – both strong minded, independent women.

Louisa had made sure that she had told Joan about her plans for setting up a nursery before she could hear it from anywhere else. After the incident with Theo Wenn, she didn't want Joan to think that she didn't trust her with Luke. After all, Luke was never going to be as badly behaved or ill disciplined as Theo. She knew Martin regarded Joan as being more of a mother to him than his real mother, and that Joan loved Luke as if he were her Grandson.

"You know we will always want you to baby-sit and look after Luke for us as often as you'll agree to," Louisa had explained. "It's just that you have your farm to run, and looking after a baby full time, especially when he starts crawling and toddling will be a handful. Also, I like the idea of him being near to me at work, because then I know that I will be able to find an excuse to go and look at him whenever I need to."

"Yes, and I'm not as young as I was either," Joan had replied, looking Louisa straight in the eye. She didn't believe in beating around the bush. "It's OK, as long as I get to spoil him frequently, I'll be happy."

Joan appreciated the fact that the younger woman had taken the time to explain her plans, and the bond between them grew stronger.

That night, Martin had a visitor in his bedroom again, Louisa slipping into his bed once she had settled Luke. This time things were calmer, but Louisa realised that some things would never change with Martin. He couldn't help analysing and explaining everything, even at the most intimate moments.

"Mmm that feels so good," she'd murmured appreciatively to Martin.

"Foreplay in areas of sexually responsive tissue is vital to ensure maximum female stimulation," he'd informed her, then added,

"Actually, did you know that there are the same number of nerve endings in the female cl…"

"Martin, I don't need the mechanics of it explained to me to know that it feels good. Please, just shut up and carry on!" Louisa had said in exasperation.

In time, it soon became clear that Martin was, as always, thorough and meticulous in his research. This time his research was to ensure that their love life was at least 'competent'. He was anxious that his lack of recent experience shouldn't hinder their love making, so he read up on all the latest research. She found out from Martin that there was an equation that worked out 'the most satisfying position for the female in relation to that of the male, as recorded by number of orgasms per participant', also that there were 'recommended intercourse solutions to considerable differences in height in a partnership'. In the end, she wouldn't have been surprised to find him with a protractor working out the most accurate angle of penetration for maximum satisfaction for both parties. She sometimes felt that she was a scientific experiment in progress, reminding her of the time Martin had upset her after their first romantic evening out, when he had tried to use her body odour to work out her menstrual cycle, telling her she smelled of urine. Louisa didn't take offence quite so easily now that she knew Martin better, but she still found him a little odd at times.

Eventually she told him,

"I have something I would like you to research Martin please."

"What's that Louisa?" said Martin, willing to look into any aspect that Louisa felt could be improved.

"Romance – long been known to increase the intensity of the female orgasm," replied Louisa. "Martin, you need to forget you're a doctor, just relax and be my lover!"

She wasn't really complaining though – if Martin wanted to become an expert in all matters sexual, who was she to complain when she would be lucky recipient of his skills.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Doc Martin is the property of Buffalo Pictures. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 18 - The Green Eyed Monster**

Martin came home one evening to hear the sound of a man's voice coming from the direction of the kitchen. He walked in to see Louisa looking up at and laughing with a tall, good looking man, around the same age as she was. There were papers spread out over the kitchen table. Instantly, maybe illogically, Martin took a strong dislike to him. A memory of Danny Steele popped into his head. The man turned round when he heard Martin come in, and Martin was taken aback to see this stranger was holding Luke in his arms.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, with a face like thunder.

"Martin, this is Neil Godwin, Acting Head of Portwenn School while I'm on maternity leave. I'm just giving him a hand with some paperwork. He didn't get a proper handover so he's had to jump in at the deep end. We know each other from college actually, small world, isn't it?" said Louisa, privately willing Martin to be civil.

"Nice to finally meet, Martin, I've heard all about you," said Neil, holding out his hand to Martin, while still holding Luke and gently rocking him in a very confident, easy manner.

"Mmm," grunted Martin, reluctantly shaking the proffered hand. He couldn't imagine Neil had heard anything positive about him if his source was the circle of neighbourhood gossips at the school gate.

"Lou has been a star, I needed some help with the Local Authority finance forms. No one else seems to have a clue how to fill them in, and they have to be completed by tomorrow, so she kindly offered to give me a hand with them if I popped round after school finished. It's been great to catch up as well, reminisce about our old college times," explained Neil.

"Glad 'Lou' could shine some heavenly light on the subject," muttered Martin. He really couldn't stand the name 'Lou' that Louisa's old friends used.

Neil looked puzzled for a moment, then laughed and said,

"Oh I get it, star, heavenly light, very good."

Privately Neil thought to himself '_So it's true then, he is the miserable old git they all said he was. How the hell did he manage to land the lovely Louisa? Wouldn't go out with any of us at college, far too ambitious to get tied down. Must have been her biological clock ticking_'.

Luke started to fidget and grizzle, so Louisa took him from Neil and busied herself with putting him in his pram, so she didn't hear the next piece of conversation between Neil and Martin.

"Beautiful baby and beautiful woman you have there Martin – or is it Marty? You know, you are so lucky, I'd give _anything_ to be in your place. I'm surprised you haven't put a ring on her finger yet, staked your claim, so to speak," Neil said looking Louisa up and down, knowing full well that he was winding Martin up. Neil had been known at college as a 'wind up merchant', he liked to play jokes and get the better of people. He'd quickly realised that it was going to be easy to push Martin's buttons.

"Would you like to stay for supper Neil, there's plenty to go round?" offered Louisa, to Martin's horror. Neil was just the kind of smart-arsed, smooth operator that Martin loathed, and he certainly didn't want to have to spend the evening with him.

Neil was tempted to take up the offer, especially when he saw that Martin was furious. However, he had a potential date lined up that he was meeting in the pub shortly, apparently she was a 'sure thing', and he didn't want to miss out on that, so he decided to leave it for now. He was sure that there were going to be plenty of other opportunities to wind Martin up.

"Ah no, thanks all the same, got to dash now, Lou. Thanks for all your help, at least I know where to find you now when I need you. I'll see myself out," Neil replied, leaning over and kissing Louisa on the cheek as he left. Out of the corner of his eye he could see from Martin's face that he was well and truly wound up.

As Louisa served up their evening meal, Martin didn't say anything. Privately he was seething about this Neil character. Who the bloody hell did he think he was? Martin knew Neil was trying to goad him and he'd done his best not to react, because Louisa would have been horrified if he'd said what he really wanted to say. Things had been going so well between them, he really didn't want to spoil things. Now this tosser had come along and Martin was struggling to contain his hatred, however irrational it might be. When Martin took a dislike to some one, it was intense and irreversible – he knew that he would never get along with Neil. He'd met his type many times before, good looking, self assured, thinking they knew it all. Martin just hoped Neil wasn't going to be around for too long and that he would bugger off back to where he had come from.

Louisa chatted on and on while they had their evening meal, about how she'd known him at college, what a laugh he was, how all the girls had fancied him, how talented he was, what a fantastic teacher he was, how all the parents liked him, how he ran the football and swimming clubs because he was so sporty, how good he was with the children, how good he'd been with Luke, how lucky they were to have got him to fill in for her, lucky because he had just got back from travelling, on and on she prattled, but the final straw for Martin was when she told him,

"You could have been a bit nicer, Martin, you were really quite rude to him."

Martin finally exploded with rage.

"Well if he's so bloody wonderful, why the hell aren't you with him instead of me? Seems he ticks every box that I don't after all."

With that he stormed out of the kitchen, went into his study and slammed the door. Louisa was stunned. Picking up Luke, who was now crying after the slamming door made him jump, she went straight after Martin, and threw his study door open.

"What the hell was that all about?"

By now Martin was unable to keep all the horrid thoughts in his head from spilling out.

"Well how do you think I felt, coming home to find some smarmy stranger in my house, in my kitchen, looking like he owns the place, holding my son and ogling you? He's so wonderful at everything according to you, I'm sure you think he'd make a better father for Luke, so good at football, swimming, someone you can have a laugh with, etc etc."

"So, now it's YOUR house, YOUR kitchen is it. I'm not allowed to have a colleague and old friend round to discuss work hmm? Is this how it's going to be then? He was just holding Luke while I sorted our supper out, he was just being helpful actually, and he wasn't 'ogling' me," Louisa shouted back at Martin.

Luke was really crying now, the raised voices were scaring him, he wasn't used to it.

"Just get over it Martin, you have some serious jealousy issues when there is nothing to be jealous of. I'm going to feed Luke and try to calm him down."

She stormed off upstairs.

In her room, Louisa fed Luke, quietly talking to him and gently stroking his cheek and playing with his little fingers. This soothed Luke. This was what he was used to.

Louisa thought over what had just happened. Now that she had a chance to calm down, she realised that today's events had probably struck a very raw nerve with Martin. He'd never planned to be a father, and still wasn't very confident about his fathering skills. There she'd been banging on about how wonderful Neil was in all the areas that Martin probably felt least able. She remembered how Neil had liked to wind people up at college, sometimes rather cruelly, and she also remembered Joan telling her about Martin being bullied at school for being different to the other boys, because he was so clever. As a teacher, she had read many studies showing that victims of bullying could be psychologically scarred for the rest of their lives. Neil probably had eyed her up to get to Martin, and she had to admit even she had been surprised when he'd kissed her goodbye.

She put herself in Martin's shoes – how would she like it if she came home to find another woman in her kitchen holding her baby (a very disturbing image of Edith popped into her head at this moment), looking very much at home? She knew that she would hate it. The more she thought about it, the more she felt that she owed Martin an apology. Yes, he had been rude, but only because he cared about her and Luke – he'd actually been possessive about Luke – '**my** son', he'd said. She realised that he was really very insecure underneath that gruff, tough exterior he showed to the world.

She had heard Martin go into his bedroom. Once she settled Luke and was sure he was fast asleep, she went and knocked on Martin's door.

"I need to talk to you," she pleaded.

"I'm tired," came back the reply.

"Please, I want to say I'm sorry," Louisa said quietly.

The door opened, and Martin let her in. They both sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry, it was thoughtless of me to go on about Neil. I think it was because I feel so guilty about not being at school now that the new term has started, so I'm convincing myself that he's doing a good job, so that I don't have to feel so guilty. And I must admit he was always rather full of himself even at college, some people did describe him as cocky and a womaniser, that was why I was never interested in him, not my type. I certainly wouldn't want someone like him to be Luke's father. And I would hate to come home and find some stranger holding Luke, I would probably hit the roof."

Martin listened to her quiet words, and felt his anger dissipate. She understood. She understood him. She had worked out for herself why he had been so angry.

He leant over and kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry too, I should learn to control my temper better," he admitted.

They soon found out that the best part of breaking up is the making up.

**xXx**

A couple of weeks later, Neil Godwin came to see Martin at his surgery.

"Got a bit of a problem in the tackle department. Between you and me, man to man, I think some floozy has given me a dose of something down there," Neil breezily said.

Ideally he would have gone to the STI clinic at the hospital in Truro, but it was a long way to go, and it was only held once a fortnight. His symptoms were driving him mad, he was so uncomfortable that he decided he would have to see the Doc instead. After all, everyone said he was a pretty good Doc even if he was a grumpy bugger.

He hadn't seen Martin since that evening when he'd called into their house. He'd asked Lou for some help a couple of times since, and she had either referred him to Sally Chadwick, the school secretary, saying that Sally knew more about filling in forms that anyone else, or she had called in briefly at the school to answer his query.

Martin looked at Neil with pure hatred, but he maintained his professional manner.

"I shall need to complete a full examination of the area in question. Please remove your trousers and your underpants, then lie on the couch," he said in a very icy neutral tone.

"Is that really necessary, couldn't you just scribble me a prescription?" Neil asked, feeling just a little embarrassed.

"I don't scribble," replied Martin without looking up from reading Neil's notes, "Nor can I tell what sexual disease you may have acquired without taking a swab and without knowing the results of the swab I am unable to prescribe the correct medication."

Neil realised that he would get nowhere unless he did as Martin said, so he stripped off and lay on the couch.

"I recall Louisa mentioning that you have been travelling, where did you go?" Martin asked Neil.

"Oh all around South America. Loads of countries, amazing experience actually," replied Neil.

"In that case, I will also need to send you to the hospital in Truro for a full range of tests for parasitic and amoebic infestations. These conditions do not always display any symptoms until sometime after returning from affected countries," said Martin, fully aware that some of the tests were rather painful and unpleasant, but of course he was just being the thorough professional as always.

"Hold still please," he ordered impatiently, as Neil squirmed while Martin took his swab.

"Did you have mumps as a child?" Martin asked him, recalling a similar case he'd had some time ago with PC Mark Mylow.

When Neil replied that he hadn't had mumps, Martin told him,

"It's just that your testicles are much smaller than average, but of course that may just be because they are in proportion to the rest of your genitals which are also _much_ smaller than average. You can get dressed now, I'll just write you that referral letter for the hospital."

As Neil Godwin left Martin's surgery, there was just a hint of a rather smug smile on Martin's face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Doc Martin is the property of Buffalo Pictures. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 19 - Jab Time**

Luke was two months old and due to have his first vaccination which was the 5 in 1 single jab. Louisa was very worried about possible side affects such as autism, having read reports of a possible link. Martin told her that she was being irrational, the diseases that Luke would be vaccinated against were potentially life threatening, far outweighing any possible negligible side effects from the injection. Martin was absolutely adamant that Luke should have the vaccination, he also thought Louisa's suggestion that he should have all injections separately was not worth considering, because he believed that it put the child through much more discomfort for no good reason.

He pointed out that babies come into contact with thousands of germs every day and their bodies were designed to cope with this, so they could easily cope with the 5 in 1 vaccine. He printed out several studies for Louisa to read which showed that there were no adverse side effects in a normal healthy child such as Luke. In the end, Louisa decided that she had to trust Martin's professional judgment. After all, this was his own son he was talking about, he would never take a risk with Luke's health, she knew that.

"OK, but I want you to do the injections, and then I want you to closely monitor him for the next 48 hours to be sure he has no problems, and not to be 'on call' in that time," said Louisa firmly. "And I want you to sleep in my bedroom next to him, so that you can see straight away if he is ill," she also insisted. Luke still slept in his Moses basket next to her bed. Martin was only too happy to agree to these conditions.

Martin lay in Louisa's bed, looking down at Luke sleeping in his Moses basket. Louisa was sleeping fitfully by his side, sex being the last thing on their minds tonight. Luke had had his vaccination, howling loudly at the indignity of it, but had soon got over it, and now seemed fine, apart from a little swelling and redness at the injection site. Martin put his hand on Luke's forehead – no sign of any fever so far, but he had Calpol on hand if required.

Luke's baby skin felt lovely to touch, so he ran his finger down his soft rounded cheek, and then put his finger in Luke's little hand, feeling him clasp his finger. Martin studied him– he thought that he was just perfect as he watched his breathing. His hair was starting to grow through – it was very fine and blonde, he was not going to have dark hair like Louisa, as Martin had always assumed the baby would, for some reason. Joan kept saying that Luke was the image of Martin at that age, and he had to admit that when, much to his embarrassment, she had produced some old photos of him as a baby – he could see some resemblance.

Louisa always kept Luke immaculately dressed in clean, cute little outfits – she had been given many baby clothes as presents. Also, before Luke had been born, her friend Isabel had given her a huge bag of clothes that her daughter Alisha had grown out of saying,

"I'm not having any more babies, that's for sure, this one hasn't slept for more than a couple of hours at a time since she was born. You can sort through and any that you don't want give to the charity shop."

Once she knew she had a boy, Louisa had sorted out all the 'girly' clothes and just kept the neutral items. Martin had been horrified.

"Second hand clothes – really, I don't think you need to use those do you?" he'd said, turning his nose up.

"You can be such a snob, Martin. Babies grow out of their clothes so quickly, they're hardly worn at all. I'll make sure they are all freshly washed, then you won't be able to tell the difference," Louisa had said firmly. She was used to being frugal and practical and didn't see why she should get rid of perfectly good baby clothes. In the end, all the extra vests and baby suits proved very useful, even Martin had to admit, he had had no idea just how many clothes a small baby can get through in a day with puking and pooping.

Now, looking at his perfect child sleeping, Martin felt a huge surge of love. He knew that everyone had assumed him to be cold and indifferent towards Louisa and her unborn child when she had returned to the village heavily pregnant, but he felt that he had had little choice to be otherwise.

When Louisa left his house that first evening after returning from London, he got rid of Edith as soon as he could – she seemed to be assuming that Louisa was some village tart who had managed to seduce him, and was now looking to him as her meal ticket. He couldn't be bothered to contradict her, she never really listened anyhow, she always assumed that she was right. Once Edith left, he soon came to the same conclusion as Louisa about when the baby had been conceived, so he knew the exact date – the first time they had made love. Well, he supposed it proved that a good diet and healthy lifestyle ensured fertility levels could be maintained, given that they were both older first time parents.

He had spent a long time researching exactly at what stage of development the foetus was, studying detailed pictures. He thought that at least when he was looking after Louisa medically, he would be able to get some more information, feel her bump, see scans etc. Why on earth she hadn't told him before he really wasn't sure, probably her feminist streak telling her that she didn't need a man.

Martin had been deeply hurt and shocked when she had told him,

"You didn't think you'd be my doctor did you – that would be a bit odd."

But he had no option other than to accept the situation. As a doctor, he knew that if he so much as touched her without her consent, that could be termed as 'assault'. He could only look on, even when Louisa chose to take the Midwife's advice over his about taking antibiotics for her urine infection - he had been so sorely tempted to try to force her to take the medication, but knew that he couldn't. It had been extremely frustrating, thank God she had come to her senses just in time and taken the tablets.

He had had a brief consultation on the phone with his lawyer Richard Blackwood, who told him,

"Well Martin, as you are not married to the mother, you have no legal rights concerning the child at all, even though you are the father. Only the mother has automatic parental responsibility; however you are still responsible for financial support. You are totally reliant on the mother to decide whether or not to include you in any decisions regarding the child. My advice to you would be to try to keep on good terms with her, and sort out an amicable arrangement for financial support rather than have it go through the courts to be sorted out."

Given Louisa's attitude towards him, that she wanted him to have nothing whatsoever to do with her or the baby, Martin knew he was completely shut out. He couldn't really argue with her – she was right, he would be a terrible father, so best let her do things her way - he had no doubts that she would be a very good mother. He decided that he would definitely go back to London if he was offered the job at Imperial and leave Louisa to it, but that he would try to get some sort of financial agreement in place before he went.

This decision didn't stop him from privately following the progress of her pregnancy in detail. When she had reluctantly come to him a couple of days later because she hadn't felt the baby moving, he had known instantly what the potential problems were at that stage of development and exactly what the foetal heart rate should be, he didn't even have to ask her how many weeks pregnant she was. He had concealed his worry and then his joy when he had heard the foetal heart – his baby's heartbeat.

When Louisa had shown him her scan picture, he had practically snatched it out of her hand, he was so desperate to see it, and couldn't bear to hand it back, so had made some excuse to hold on to it. He knew he could not consult Edith about the pregnancy without Louisa's consent, so he'd tried casually dropping it in to the conversation about checking the baby's measurements, but Louisa was having none of it,

"Discuss our baby with your ex fiancé – I don't think so," she'd said emotionally.

He'd had to assume that Edith had reassured Louisa about the growth and size of the baby, and had been shocked to find out that Louisa had still been under the impression that the baby was small right up until he was born, weighing a very healthy 8lbs 10 ozs even though he was early. In his final conversation on the phone with Edith, when she had declared that he was so riddled with phobias that he was now a lost cause as far as she was concerned, he had asked why Louisa still believed that the baby was small for dates.

"Well I can't help it if the woman is too stupid to understand that the results of the Doppler scan showed no problems, and with the subsequent scan showing increased growth it was obvious to anyone," Edith had said arrogantly.

So Martin had always followed the progress of his baby as best as he was able from a distance. He had loved Luke intensely the first time he held him, but he had been petrified, and still was, of actually how to be a father. But looking down at Luke, he knew he was going to give it his best shot, now that Louisa had given him a chance. He just wasn't sure how.

Luke had no adverse reaction to the vaccination or the subsequent boosters, much to Martin and Louisa's relief.

**xXx**

Martin had finally come clean and told Louisa that he was already in the process of buying their house, not just renting it.

He told her that he didn't want any financial contribution from her, but that he did need her to sign some documents because he wanted everything to be in their joint names. Louisa was taken aback and offered to sell White Rose Cottage now that it was finally going to be free from tenants, and to put the money left after paying her mortgage off towards the new house, but Martin told her,

"The housing market is pretty flat at the moment, not a good time to sell. That's why Chris jumped at the chance of selling this house to me and agreed such a reasonable price. Get some independent advice if you like, but I think you'll find that the best financial option is to continue renting your house out. There's always a demand for renting cottages like yours. Anyway, you might like Luke to inherit it one day."

Finally, Louisa graciously accepted that Martin was buying their house for them, it actually made her feel very happy, content and secure, now that she knew that Martin loved her. He never said the 'Love' word outside of their bedroom, he very probably never would, but she did now believe that he loved her.

Martin also told her that he wanted her to have a car that had the highest level of safety features for both her and Luke's protection – Louisa felt sure that the car crash that she'd been in that had led to Luke's early arrival in a pub rather than in hospital had affected him deeply. For his peace of mind, she agreed to choose one out of his shortlist of suitable smaller cars (she certainly didn't want to drive a car the size of Martin's in the narrow lanes of Cornwall) with the highest safety ratings – in any case, she wanted the best and safest option for Luke as well.

She loved their house, it was everything she could have hoped for. The happy memories she had of the times spent in it with her friend Carol's family were now being added to by her own happy experiences in it. Naturally, she wanted to make a few changes, do some decorating, but hadn't thought she could while they were just renting. Now she knew it was definitely their house, she could decorate Luke's room ready for when he was ready to move in there.

One area of their relationship that concerned Louisa was that Martin wasn't as involved with Luke as much as she would like. Obviously his work took up a lot of his time, and as an extremely conscientious doctor, he read up about unusual conditions that had cropped up and he always kept up to date with all the latest research, mostly in the evenings. And then of course, sometimes he was on call. He mostly just let her get on with looking after Luke – after all, he wasn't able to help with feeding him.

Louisa felt that this was definitely a downside to breastfeeding, she knew that Joan would also dearly love to look after Luke sometimes, but there was always the restriction of his next feed.

Louisa voiced her concerns to the Health Visitor when she called round to check on Luke's progress.

"Now that breast feeding is so well established, it would be fine to give him an occasional bottle, if he'll take it. You could either express some milk, or give him some formula – get someone else to give him the bottle, he'll expect the breast from you," the Health Visitor had suggested.

Louisa thought she would try this out, but she really didn't like the idea of trying to express milk, so decided to try Luke with formula. She asked Joan if she would be willing to try Luke with a bottle – she was delighted to help, of course. Martin was supportive, but said to her,

"If you do it too often it will affect your milk supply, so best keep it to an occasional bottle," he'd warned.

"That's all I'm planning, for now anyhow," Louisa had replied. She had also, in the back of her mind thoughts of how she was going to manage when she returned to work.

Luke seemed surprised at first when Joan offered him the bottle, but they had waited until he was really hungry and ready for a feed, and he soon settled down and fed beautifully.

"This young man's stomach is definitely the way to his heart," Joan had said as she happily cradled him in her arms, thrilled to be so involved with the baby she regarded as her grandson.

"Right," thought Louisa, "Now Martin can give him a bottle next time the time is right."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Doc Martin is the property of Buffalo Pictures. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 20 – On the bottle**

Louisa's new car had been delivered. Martin had gone over it with a fine tooth comb to ensure that it was exactly what had been ordered. It had taken a little longer to come than usual because although it was the top of the range model, Martin had insisted that all possible extra safety features had to be included, so it had been a special build. Louisa let him fuss over it, while she admired the paintwork colour – it was a gorgeous bright metallic blue. Martin would have ordered it in silver if he had been choosing, far more practical he thought, but this was Louisa's car, so it was her choice. Of course he wasn't really surprised when she chose the brightest colour possible.

"Now you can look after Luke while I go to Truro on Saturday morning, Martin. I need some new clothes, and now I have my car, I can take myself off without bothering you or Joan. He's quite happy with a bottle, so I can take as long as I need," Louisa had breezily told Martin. "And I checked, you're not on call."

Martin had looked up from the article he was reading with a look of sheer panic on his face.

"Louisa, I can't possibly, you always look after him, I don't think…can't Joan have him? I haven't looked after him on my own before," he'd stammered out.

"No, she can't Martin, and frankly it's about time you did," she said firmly, and walked out of the room.

It would be very strange to be away from Luke, but she thought it was about time that Martin got to grips with the finer points of fatherhood. He'd be just fine, she told herself, and anyway Joan would be on stand by – but both women had agreed that it was about time Martin had Luke all to himself.

**xXx**

Louisa had a wonderful time in Truro. Her new car drove like a dream, but frankly she would have been grateful for any old car, she hadn't had the freedom of her own transport for such a long time. She plugged in her ipod, and listened to some of her favourite tracks on the drive over. Taste in music was not something that she and Martin had in common for the most part, although she did like some of the classical music that Martin did, she usually chose much more modern music that Martin hated. Louisa allowed herself to buy some new clothes and not feel too guilty, she had more money to spare now that she didn't have any rent to pay. She still felt a bit uncomfortable about Martin buying their house and her car, but she was learning to be more relaxed about it, as she began to accept that she could trust Martin not to let her down, unlike every other man in her life before.

Martin did not have such a lovely time looking after Luke. Things started off well enough. Louisa had fed and changed him, and settled him down to sleep, before she left.

"He should sleep now until around one o'clock, don't on any account pick him up before he wakes, he hates being woken and will be really cranky if you do," Louisa instructed

"I have absolutely no intention of picking him up before it is strictly necessary," Martin replied, remembering the appalling racket Luke had made in the car on the way home after being woken up to have his six week check at the hospital.

"There is a bottle of formula in the fridge, just put it in the automatic bottle warmer that I've left next to the fridge and press the button. He may take all the feed, but I doubt it, I just thought it best to err on the generous side. He'll need changing afterwards, everything you need is on the shelves by the changing table – you've done it before, so you know what to do. Oh and don't forget to wind him," Louisa told Martin.

"Yes, I know," Martin replied testily.

"Then just cuddle him and talk to him until he's ready to go down to sleep. Simple," Louisa said brightly.

"I can't talk to him, he won't understand. I don't do baby talk," said Martin grumpily.

"Look, it doesn't matter what you say to him, he just likes the sound of your voice," replied Louisa. "You'll be fine. See you later, I should be back by five when he'll be due his next feed."

Then she left, with Martin glowering after her.

Louisa had put the pram in Martin's study where he intended to work. He had a whole raft of notes he needed to write up, so he got on with this while Luke slept. Every now and again, Martin glanced in the pram, anxious not to disturb his sleeping son in any way.

At around 1.15, Martin could hear Luke waking up, making funny little snuffling noises that began to develop into full blown crying. Martin quickly warmed the bottle, as Louisa had instructed.

He picked Luke up, took him into the kitchen and said to him,

"Well I hope you know what to do with this," as he offered him the bottle of milk.

Luke certainly did, he always enjoyed his feeds, and sucked enthusiastically on the bottle. Unfortunately, the milk came out much quicker than he expected, and he started coughing and choking, with the milk going every where, including all over Martin's trousers.

Martin had to sit him up, and pat him on the back until he stopped choking.

"Don't be so greedy," he told his son, holding him up to look at him.

Luke hadn't liked choking on his milk and started crying.

"Shush, quiet now," Martin said awkwardly, putting Luke up against his chest, and rubbing his back. Luke spluttered up some more milk all over Martin's shirt and tie.

"Bugger, forgot the muslin cloth." He remembered too late that Louisa usually had one over her shoulder to protect her clothes from the worst of whatever Luke burped up.

Eventually, Martin worked out that it was a fast flowing teat on the bottle, and that if he held the bottle at more of an angle, it slowed the flow down, and Luke could feed properly. Soon all of the feed had gone. The inevitable happened next, and Luke filled his nappy. Unfortunately, the contents of the nappy leaked out through Luke's vest and babygro, and seeped out onto Martin's trouser leg.

"Is there any other bodily fluid you wish to anoint me with?" Martin demanded of his baby son.

He took Luke upstairs to change him, but soon realised that the baby was in such a mess that the easiest thing to do would be to quickly bathe him, but then he got in a state trying to run a small bath while holding Luke and trying to find a towel. Martin ended up drenched.

Finally, a bit later, Luke was clean and ready to be dressed. Martin searched round and found the clean vest and a blue baby suit that Louisa had left out, which had the words _'Daddy's little helper'_ on the front.

"Ha ha, very funny Louisa," said Martin sarcastically.

He fumbled around trying to put a nappy onto a wriggly baby, and then his vest, and then finally his baby suit – but he looked in horror at the number of poppers on it – which ones lined up with which? Eventually Luke was sorted. Martin then took him into his bedroom and laid him on the middle of his bed while he changed his suit and shirt. When he turned round, Luke had brought up a little more milk – he didn't usually have that much and he was too full, and it had gone over the duvet cover.

"Good grief, is there no end to how disgusting you are?" he asked Luke in despair.

Then he remembered that he hadn't winded Luke properly, so he picked him up and put him against his shoulder again to rub his back – he was rewarded with a large burp, but Luke still brought up a little more milk, over Martin's clean shirt.

"Really?" Martin spluttered in disbelief – he decided to wait to change his shirt again until Luke was asleep.

He took Luke downstairs and sat with him tucked into the crook of his arm in his study.

"Now what do we do? Oh I'm supposed to talk to you aren't I?" Martin recalled.

He remembered Louisa saying _'it doesn't matter what you say to him, he just likes the sound of your voice'_. He picked up the article he was reading from the British Medical Journal, and started to read it out loud to Luke.

"Latest studies have confirmed what has long been suspected by GP's – that the reported number of cases of erectile dysfunction has dramatically increased since the approval of Viagra for general distribution…"

Luke felt happy now, he had a very full tummy, a clean nappy, and he was being held in his Daddy's big strong arms, listening to his deep voice. He looked up at Martin, studied him for a while, and then gave him a big gummy smile.

"Don't think you can get round me like that, you're still disgusting," said Martin, looking back at Luke, but softening his expression just a little.

Before too long, Luke drifted off to sleep and Martin carefully put him in his pram.

"That's the sort of baby I like," he thought "Sleeping."

When Louisa returned from her shopping trip, Luke was asleep in his pram, and Martin was reading, pretty much as she had left them.

"Everything OK?" she asked.

"Yes, fine. Don't know what all the fuss is about, looking after babies," Martin said, hardly looking up.

"Good, you can look after him again next Saturday, I've got to go back again to collect some things that I had to order in," said Louisa as she went upstairs with her shopping bags.

"I'm on call, sorry," called back Martin, thinking he'd volunteer if he wasn't.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Doc Martin is the property of Buffalo Pictures. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 21 - Prince Charming**

Every so often the subject of marriage would come up between Martin and Louisa. She felt that everything was so good between them right now, that she was frightened to spoil it. Last time round, it seemed that everything went wrong when they had rushed into setting their wedding date so quickly – she couldn't help but wonder that if they had taken their time to get to know each other better, maybe things could have been so different. So for now, she just wanted to enjoy things as they were, with no other pressures.

Martin, on the other hand, couldn't see why she wanted to wait – they were living together, they both agreed that they were happy together, so why wouldn't she agree to be his wife?

"I'm not saying 'no'," Louisa explained one day when the subject came up yet again.

"But you're not saying yes either," said Martin in frustration.

"Keep asking me, you never know, I might say yes one day," she answered back, teasing him.

Luke was changing in several ways. Once she had started feeding him occasional bottles of formula, he quickly lost interest in breast feeding because it was much quicker getting milk from a bottle, and he was really rather a greedy baby. No wonder everyone thought that he was going to be every bit as big as his father. Louisa was a little sad, but she knew she had given him a great start by feeding for several months anyway. He had outgrown his Moses basket, so Louisa had reluctantly decided to move him into his own room. The room had been decorated ready for him to move in to. Louisa was quite happy to paint it herself, but Martin insisted that they should get someone in to do it.

"You've got more than enough to do, looking after Luke and working on your Nursery project," he'd pointed out. "In any case, wouldn't it make sense to put some work the way of one of the villagers – help their income?" He knew that Louisa could never resist helping an underdog. He used the same argument to get her to agree to have someone in to do the garden once a week, just to keep it tidy.

He left the choice of décor for Luke's room up to Louisa, and was actually pleasantly surprised when she went for a traditional 'blue for a boy' theme. That's what he would have chosen had it been up to him.

Martin insisted a brand new cot and furniture was bought to replace what had been in the room.

"Who knows what kinds of microcosms of germs are infesting that cot mattress," he said wrinkling his nose in disgust.

He had also replaced both of their mattresses as soon as they had moved in. Fastidious, was how Louisa would describe him.

Louisa was becoming frustrated by how long all it was taking to set the Nursery up, getting all the necessary grants and approvals was taking forever it seemed to her. She was hoping to return to work after Christmas, but only if the nursery was up and running. The longest she could really push it back to was after the Easter holidays. Dominic, the intern from Martin's Legal firm, was working really hard to get it going, but as everyone kept telling them 'these things take time'.

When Martin had bought the house from Chris Parsons, there had been a lot of contact between Louisa and Chris's wife Jenny, sorting out what furniture they wanted back, and so on. The two women had hit it off and become good friends. Over a coffee one day in Jenny's kitchen, with Luke sleeping in his baby seat nearby, Louisa told Jenny of her frustration at not being able to achieve things more rapidly.

"Well I think it's wonderful what you have already achieved, you're a one woman whirlwind," Jenny had told Louisa. "Actually, maybe we could help each other out, thinking about it," Jenny had been a journalist on several of the broadsheet newspapers before she had her family. Now she worked as a freelance journalist.

"In what way?" Louisa asked, intrigued.

"Well, I've been asked to write a piece for the Times Educational Supplement, along the lines of 'What barriers still exist for women in education today'. I could maybe do the article on your struggle to set up a rural community Nursery for the Work Place. And the publicity just might help push things along for you – can't hurt anyway," Jenny said.

"Are you sure it would be interesting enough?" asked Louisa.

"Well that's my job, to make it interesting," laughed Jenny. "We could give it a go anyway don't you think?"

"Why not?" Louisa agreed.

The two women chatted on for a while longer, then Jenny said,

"Meant to ask, are you and Martin going to the Truro Hospital Charity Ball in November – we always go, good cause and all that, and it's usually pretty good fun. Martin's never been, but I wondered if you might be able to persuade him this year. Would be great to see you there, good excuse to dress up, black tie, evening dress and all that. Everyone stays overnight at the hotel where it's held, then they can have a few drinks if they want. Go on, say you'll twist his arm, I'm sure you have your ways and means!" Jenny pleaded with her.

"Hmm, would be fun I guess, but Martin hates all that sort of thing, I'm not sure I could persuade him, whatever ways and means I employ," Louisa replied.

"What, you mean Martin isn't really interested in 'feminine persuasion'– you know, in the bedroom?" Jenny asked her. Like a lot of people, she was rather curious about their relationship.

"If you're asking about sex, Jenny, I can assure you that Martin is more than 'interested' ," said Louisa, who was fed up with people seeming to assume that Martin was hopeless in bed. "In fact, he's an amazing lover, highly skilled in every way. We have the most _fantastic_ sex life actually," said Louisa, looking Jenny straight in the eye, daring her to contradict her.

Jenny told Chris about this conversation later that evening, when the subject of 'whatever does Louisa see in Martin' came up, as it often did.

"I think I may be able to shed some light on this after my chat with Louisa today," Jenny told her husband. "You know how you've always said that Martin is one of the most talented and highly skilled doctors that you've ever known? Well, according to Louisa, he is equally as skilled and talented in the bedroom."

Chris found this very hard to believe, and accused his wife of making it up as a joke, but Jenny swore that that was what Louisa had told her.

**xXx**

Later on that evening, Louisa brought the subject of the Charity Ball up with Martin.

"No thanks - standing around having to make polite chit chat to morons, over some horrendously loud music, with food prepared by unhygienic baboons – not my idea of a fun evening," had been Martin's immediate response, pretty much as Louisa had expected.

"Well _I _might quite enjoy it actually," Louisa had said a bit huffily. "It would be a chance to wear something other than clothes that can withstand baby puke and poop. And it's for charity. And Joan could look after Luke, she can't wait to have him all to herself. You could at least consider it before rejecting it out of hand Martin." Louisa had left the room, disappointed but not really surprised.

Martin had looked after her in surprise – she knew he hated that kind of thing, so why even bother to bring it up?

A couple of days later Martin saw Chris Parsons after the monthly PCT meeting.

"What's this I hear about you refusing to take Louisa to the Charity Ball?" Chris had asked Martin.

"I didn't refuse, I just said it isn't my kind of thing, she knows that anyway," Martin replied defensively.

"Ah yes, but maybe it's _her_ kind of thing? Louisa's an intelligent and beautiful woman, Martin. You can't expect her to just sit at home night after night. Come on, show a bit of charitable spirit for once," Chris had said, having been instructed by his wife to try and twist Martin's arm.

"Well, I don't know, I'll think about it," Martin said evasively.

He did think about it. Maybe Chris and Louisa were both right. He hadn't even considered that Louisa might like go, he'd just instantly rejected it out of hand, as he always had. That was pretty selfish when he considered it. Here he was trying to persuade Louisa to marry him, and yet he wasn't prepared to put up with one evening of tedium for her. Maybe he could just grit his teeth and get through the evening to keep Louisa happy.

When he got home that night, Martin threw two tickets down on the kitchen table.

"You shall go to the Ball, Cinderella," he said.

He was rewarded by an astounded Louisa throwing her arms round his neck and giving him a big kiss.

"You won't regret this Martin, you'll see, it'll be fun," Louisa told him.

"Hmm, I wouldn't bank on it," said Martin trying to be grumpy but secretly pleased at Louisa's reaction.

"Oh I'll make sure he has 'fun'," thought Louisa to herself with a wicked little smile. "It's going to be a night he will remember."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Doc Martin is the property of Buffalo Pictures. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 22 – I'll have what she's having**

The day of the Ball arrived. Martin and Louisa were staying the night at the hotel in Truro where the Ball was being held, as most guests were. It had been arranged that Joan would stay over in the spare room at their house to look after Luke.

Joan was delighted, she was looking forward to looking after Luke just as Louisa had told Martin. She had babysat before and always enjoyed cuddling Luke, she could have sat holding him all evening, but was under strict instructions from Louisa to try to keep him to his normal routine as much as possible. Joan also enjoyed being at their house – she loved her farm, but she had to admit that a lot of her things were rather worn out and shabby. It didn't really worry her that she didn't have spare cash to spend on unnecessary luxuries, and she always declined when Martin offered to help financially. But when she went to Martin and Louisa's house, she could watch her favourite programs on Martin's huge widescreen TV, put her feet up on their very comfy sofa, have some of his fancy coffee, relax and enjoy herself. Why Martin had bought such a huge TV when he hardly watched anything apart from the news (BBC of course), she didn't really know, but then Martin always bought the very best, the top of the range, whatever it was.

Martin and Louisa booked into their hotel room just after 2pm. Louisa wanted to make full use of all the facilities, and had ignored Martin's suggestion that they get there just before the Ball started.

"Look, you've booked us into a luxury suite, we might as well make full use of it," she told him, determined not to let his general grumpiness spoil the event.

Still, Martin had insisted that he was bringing some paperwork to catch up on, so she left him to it while she went down and had a swim and jacuzzi, meeting Jenny there. The girls caught up on their gossip, Jenny telling her,

"I've got some news –The Times has accepted my article about you, not quite sure when it will be published yet but, prepare to be famous!"

"Really? That's fantastic news, but I don't think the Educational Supplement counts as being famous somehow. Well done though," Louisa congratulated her friend.

After treating herself to having her hair and make up done at the hotel beauty salon, Louisa went back to their room.

Martin had by now showered and put his black tie and dinner jacket on.

"Come on Louisa, if we're going to this bloody thing, might as well be on time," he said testily, still not really looking forward to it.

"Wow, you look so sexy Martin, I do love a man in a bow tie," said Louisa appreciatively. He did look elegant, tall and manly.

"James Bond affect is it?" Martin replied sarcastically, as he sat down to carry on reading his article.

"It won't take me long to get ready, I'm all clean and showered," Louisa said, as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Louisa had a beautiful dress that she had never worn, bought when she first went to London. Holly had insisted on having a girlie shopping trip to take her mind off the cancelled wedding.

"You'll need several posh frocks, we get asked to some pretty influential parties Lou," she'd told Louisa.

Holly had very good taste, Louisa had to admit, so when she had picked this dress out, Louisa thought she ought to try it on even though it was a pale baby pink, a colour she never usually wore.

It was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline, fitted to the waist and then it flared softly down to the floor, swirling as she walked. The fabric gently shimmered as it caught the light.

"Lou, with your skin tone and dark hair, it's perfect for you. You have to buy it," Holly had said ,as Louisa protested at the price, but she'd bought it anyway. She'd been feeling so queasy, she couldn't be bothered to argue.

Of course she'd never worn it, but thought of it immediately when she knew she was going to the ball.

"Will it still fit?" she wondered.

It did still fit, she was just a bit fuller in the bust now, after having a baby. She showed it to Jenny, who advised her to get properly fitted underwear for it, and recommended a specialist lingerie shop called 'Exclusive Elegance' in Truro.

"The shop isn't much to look at from the outside, but don't let that put you off. Sue, the lady that runs it does the most exquisite lingerie that works wonders for your figure. She does alterations too. She isn't cheap, but she's worth every penny, trust me! You do need to make an appointment though, because she likes to give you her full attention."

Louisa had made an appointment and looking in the mirror now, she hoped Martin would appreciate Sue's talents.

"Come on Louisa, it's time to go down," Martin called to her irritably.

Louisa walked slowly out of the bathroom saying,

"I just need my dress Martin, then I'll be ready."

Martin glanced up as she spoke, about to say something snappy, but he wasn't able to speak when he saw her.

She was wearing a beautiful pale pink corset, matching French lacey knickers, with stockings and suspenders, and she wore very high heeled shoes to complete the affect. The corset was a perfect cut and fit to show off her fuller bust and narrow waist. Her hair was piled up high on her head in an elegant up-do, showing off her neck and décolleté to perfection.

Louisa slowly walked across the room in front of Martin to fetch her dress, bending over to pick it up. Then she walked back past him again slowly, making sure he was watching. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Slowly she stepped into her dress and went over to Martin.

"Can you do my zip up please?" she asked innocently, "Then we had best get going, don't want to be late, do we?"

**xXx**

Martin offered Louisa his arm as they walked into the ballroom, and he couldn't help noticing a lot of heads turning as they made their way across the floor towards Chris and Jenny.

"Wow, you look amazing," said Jenny in admiration at Louisa's outfit.

"You too," replied Louisa. Jenny was slim, pretty, and blonde, and was wearing a beautifully cut black halter neck dress. The two friends made a good contrasting pair.

"I'll introduce you to some of the people if you like Louisa, I'm sure they'll all want to know who Martin's partner is," offered Jenny, as the men went to the bar to get some drinks.

Louisa couldn't help looking over at the bar at Martin as she was being introduced to various consultants and their wives. He stood head and shoulders above most of the men, so elegant in his perfectly tailored black tie and dinner jacket. She found herself getting aroused at the thought of him looking at her again, as he had earlier, hot with desire.

Martin brought her drink over and they mingled and chatted – well Louisa chatted anyway. Martin knew that a lot of people were asking about Louisa, she looked so stunning. Quite a few of the consultants and other doctors asked Martin to introduce her to them. There were many beautiful women at the Ball, wearing expensive dresses, and diamond jewellery, but he had eyes only for Louisa. She didn't wear any jewellery, and hardly any make up – she was just naturally stunning. Her dress was beautiful, it showed off her figure to perfection, but only _he_ knew what she was wearing underneath, that was just for _him_. All night long, Martin couldn't get the image of Louisa in her stockings out of his head. Of course that's what she had intended with her little parade, he knew that, but that just made him feel even more aroused. He had to tell himself sternly, "_You're not a sixteen year old, control yourself man_," but by the end of the evening he was aching with desire.

He had to sit through dinner – although it wasn't actually too bad a meal, he had to admit. And they were sitting with Chris and Jenny Parsons. Because he and Chris had known each other since Medical School, he felt relaxed in his company. Chris had been very supportive to him over recent years, with his blood phobia, getting his job back, and selling him their house. They chatted as much as Martin ever did, both agreeing that it was good to see the friendship that had sprung up between Jenny and Louisa.

Louisa disappeared twice during the evening to phone home to Joan, to check that Luke was alright. Once she was sure that everything was fine, she allowed herself to relax, and have a glass or two of champagne. She hadn't had any alcohol for a long time, so it went straight to her head, making her a bit giggly.

After the dinner, there was music and dancing. It was a live band, who were actually very good. Louisa even managed to persuade Martin to dance two slow dances , and as he put his hands on her waist, he felt her corset through her dress, and found his hand running down her leg and feeling the suspenders through her dress – God, it was such a turn on.

"How long do we have to stay here, can't we just go to our room now?" he whispered urgently. It was only about 10:30pm and the ball didn't finish until midnight.

"Not just yet, it would be rude," Louisa told him, as she gently kissed his neck while they danced, determined to tease him for as long as she could hold out.

Eventually, Martin could stand it no longer. At around 11.30pm he took her by the hand and said,

"We are going up _NOW,"_ as he put his arm round her waist to guide her out of the ball room.

"Ooh, being masterful are you?" giggled Louisa as they went up in the lift.

"Are you drunk, Louisa?" asked Martin, looking at her sharply. He, of course, had drunk only his usual water.

"No, not drunk, just maybe a bit squiffy, that's what champagne does, I do love champagne," she giggled again.

They got to their hotel room, and fell through the door together.

Martin had been waiting for this moment all evening. He immediately undid the zipper on her dress and let it fall to the floor. He gave her a long, hot, lingering look, staring at what he had been thinking about all night. Louisa, empowered by the feeling that this knowledge gave her, and possibly the champagne, undid Martin's jacket and slid it off him. Then she pushed him over to the bed and made him sit on the edge. He didn't complain as she leant over him, and slowly undid his bow tie, sliding it off. Then she undid his shirt buttons, pulling his shirt out of his trousers, and taking it off. He was now half naked. She straddled his lap and gave him a long passionate kiss, then kissed his neck, slowly moving her lips and hands down over his chest. As she did this, Martin ran his hands up her legs, to the top of her stockings, feeling her soft flesh as the stockings ended, then he grabbed her buttocks and caressed them. He ran his hands up to her waist, feeling the silkiness of her corset, but the firmness of it as well. Now Louisa turned her attention to his trousers. He tensed as he felt her undoing his trouser buttons, and then the zip. She put her hand inside and he groaned at the pleasure of her touch, but then he grabbed hold of her hand – it was too much for him to bear, and he wanted this to go on for much longer. Louisa made him stand up, and removed the rest of his clothing, then she removed her French knickers, leaving everything else on. She pushed him back down on the bed, and straddled him, both groaning at the immense pleasure they were experiencing. Martin grabbed hold of her as he tried to flip her over onto the bed, but she wouldn't let him, pushing him back as she gasped,

"Oh Martin, that feels _so_ incredible…"

It was shortly after midnight when Jenny and Chris returned to their room next to Martin and Louisa's room, just in time to hear the unmistakable sound of Louisa screaming out,

"Oh God Martin, YES, YES, _YEEES_!"

Jenny looked at her husband.

"See, I told you. Perhaps you'd better ask Martin for some tips?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Doc Martin is the property of Buffalo Pictures. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 23 – The 'Louisa' Effect**

Martin woke up the following morning at his usual time of 7am. Louisa was still asleep, so he quietly got up, showered and dressed. He picked up their clothes that had been discarded so carelessly the previous night, and found the box that Louisa's lingerie had come in. Amongst the tissue paper, he came across the card of 'Exclusive Elegance'. He carefully put the card in his pocket.

He thought again about the previous evening. What was happening to him? There were at least three things that were not usual 'Martin Ellingham' behaviour that had happened yesterday.

1. He had gone to the Charity Ball expecting to hate it as usual, but had actually quite enjoyed it. At least it had been mainly other doctors there, so it had not been too painful on the mingling side, the food was edible, and dancing with Louisa had been – well – _fun_.

2. If anyone had asked his opinion before that evening about ladies lingerie items such as stockings and suspenders, he would have told them that 'they weren't his kind of thing'. He was used to seeing patients in their underwear every day, so he didn't really think any kind of underwear was a big deal. But when he had seen Louisa in her special underwear, he had been turned on in an instant, and couldn't wait for a repeat performance.

3. Louisa had completely taken control of their love making last night, which he would have said he wouldn't like at all, but actually he had found it to be extremely erotic.

So what was happening to him? He looked over at the bed – it had to be the 'Louisa' effect.

Louisa was stirring now, she opened her eyes and said in a rather croaky voice,

"What time is it?"

"Just gone eight," Martin replied, holding out a large glass of water. "Here drink this, alcohol makes you dehydrated."

"Oh God, I must ring Joan, I must make sure Luke is…." exclaimed Louisa in a panic.

"I've already rung, he's fine. Said we'd be back by eleven so that Joan can go check her chickens and so on at the farm," Martin told her as he sat on the edge of the bed.

As Louisa sipped her water, they looked at each other.

"See, I told you it would be fun, didn't I?" said Louisa coyly.

"You did," Martin agreed.

"And was it?" Louisa pressed the point.

"Yes, yes it was. Except…" Martin hesitated.

"What? What didn't you like about last night?" Louisa couldn't actually think of anything he'd complained about.

"I didn't like introducing you to everyone as 'my partner'. Makes it sound as if we are in business together or something. I know it's really old fashioned and probably offends you, but I can't help it, it doesn't seem right to me. I want to introduce you as 'my wife'. Why won't you marry me, Louisa, why won't you be my wife?" Martin said, unable to contain his frustration.

"Oh, I see," said Louisa quietly. "Well, maybe it's because you haven't asked me recently."

"Are you saying…?" Martin looked at Louisa, hardly daring to presume.

"Oh for goodness sake! Martin Ellingham, will you marry me?" Louisa asked, laughing and hitting him playfully. "And the answer had better be yes!"

"Well, I don't know, this is all so sudden," Martin replied, also jokingly.

"Are you making a joke – you don't do jokes Martin. Just be careful that I don't withdraw my proposal!" Louisa threatened.

"Yes, yes _of course_ I will marry you," Martin said quickly, not 100% sure that she was joking now.

He leant over to kiss her, but Louisa jumped out of bed and headed for the shower.

"Oh no, I'm not giving you the chance to tell me that I smell like an alcoholic, or that I have breath like an old dog. Nothing is going to spoil things this time round."

Martin watched her naked body disappear into the bathroom, not quite believing what had just happened, but enjoying the 'Louisa' effect.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Doc Martin is the property of Buffalo Pictures. I own nothing except my imagination.**

**EPILOGUE**

At Truro Registry Office one December morning shortly before Christmas, the registrar began with a short welcome and introduction to the very small gathering in front of him. Then began Martin and Louisa's Wedding.

"I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Martin Christopher Ellingham, may not be joined in matrimony to Louisa Victoria Glasson." Martin repeated the words confidently.

"I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Louisa Victoria Glasson, may not be joined in matrimony to Martin Christopher Ellingham." Louisa repeated her words a little more quietly.

They turned to look at each other.

"I, Martin, take you, Louisa, to be my lawful wedded wife." Martin repeated the words, his voice shaking a little with emotion.

"I, Louisa, take you, Martin, to be my lawful wedded husband." Louisa's voice also shook as she repeated her words, and smiled up at Martin.

They exchanged their rings.

"Louisa, I give you this ring as a token of my love and a symbol of our marriage." Martin slipped the ring on her finger, his hand trembling just a little.

"Martin, I give you this ring as a token of my love and a symbol of our marriage." Louisa smiled tearfully at Martin as she slipped the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. It is traditional at this stage for the couple to exchange a kiss." the registrar announced.

They gently kissed and embraced. As far as they were both concerned there had been no one else in the room as they made their vows to each other. This was exactly how they had wanted their Wedding to be, deeply personal and private.

As Chris and Jenny Parsons, both very touched by the beautiful simplicity of the ceremony, went with Martin and Louisa to sign the register, Joan had tears of joy streaming down her face. Finally Martin and Louisa had acknowledged their true feelings for each other and were now Husband and Wife.

For a change, it was only Luke Martin Glasson Ellingham that wasn't crying. He was oblivious to all of this, and happily slept through it all.


End file.
